Harry Potter and the Much Needed Family
by BeautifulllDisaster09
Summary: This story is about Harry's parents and godfather coming back and saving him from the abusive Dursley house. Waring: Rated M for abuse,rape, and child neglect. HPxGW, JPxLP
1. Beating and Wishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Sorry… I wish I did… but I don't.

Author's Notes: Okay so this a very graphic story, hence the rating… So be warned. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter One: Beating and Wishing 

Harry James Potter lay in his room on Number Four Privet Drive. He was trying desperately to find a comfortable spot lie in. But with all the fresh wounds of tonight's beating, that was proving to be difficult. Harry knew had to get some sleep if he were to have any chance of finishing his list of chores tomorrow. He knew, of course, that even if he did complete them he would be beaten, but at least it wouldn't be as hard. Finally, he fell into a restless sleep; knowing what tomorrow held.

Miles away three cloaked figures emerged form an eerie looking veil in the Department of Mysteries.

"Well that was something!!!" one of them stated merrily.

"Hush!" came a woman's voice.

The three figures found their way out of the Ministry of magic, and out into the streets of London before any of them dared to speak again.

"Where to now?" Asked a man's baritone voice.

"We need to see Dumbledore," replied the woman.

"Let's go then!" said the cheery one. Then, with three pops the trio disappeared.

Harry woke up to his alarm clock at promptly 5:30 a.m. He dressed as quickly as he possibly could, and hurried downstairs, wincing ever so often at his wounds.

Harry had breakfast ready and on the table at exactly 6:30, just like Uncle Vernon had instructed. After breakfast his uncle gave him another long list of chores to complete before he came home, "or else." Vernon also informed Harry that Aunt Petunia would be out for the day as well as Dudley, so the house better be spotless. Harry assured his uncle that everything would be perfect, as always. Then, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all left and Harry looked over his chores. He read:

_Breakfast clean up_

_Clean Dudley's room_

_Dust living room_

_Water hydrangeas_

_Clean out garage_

_Clean kitchen_

_Mop all hard flooring_

_Vacuum all carpet_

_Prepare dinner for four_

_Clean guest room for Marge_

After reading the impossible list, Harry decided it was time to get started. He grabbed the breakfast dishes off of the table. He washed and dried them and put them away. Then he wiped down the table and the countertop. He looked down at his list. Breakfast clean up…

Check.

Three hours later Harry had successfully cleaned Dudley's bedroom.

Check.

It was off to dust the living room.

Check.

Water hydrangeas…

Check.

Clean out garage… crap! Harry finally finished the garage at 1:30 p.m.

Check.

Clean kitchen check.

Mop, vacuum…

Check, check.

Dinner! Okay…. Hmm…

Roast beef, mashed potatoes, and sweet corn was what Harry decided to prepare. It didn't take long, on account of, the beef was pre-cooked and thawed.

Dinner was finished and he set it out with ten minutes to spare. He dashed upstairs to clean the already clean guest room for "Aunt" Marge. Then, he rushed back down to pour the brandy into wine glasses. He set the brandy on the table and retired to his room when he heard the familiar crunch of gravel outside. He knew his uncle would be angry if he were still downstairs when he got home.

Within his room, Harry heard the door open and the voices of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Marge floating upstairs. Then, the clinking of forks and glasses as they ate and drank was heard. Then, Harry heard the sound he dreaded: the sound of his Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs. However, he wasn't alone.

"You'll enjoy _this_, Marge," his uncle informed his sister.

"I can only imagine, Vernon." The excitement was apparent in her voice.

Harry's door open to reveal Uncle Vernon and "Aunt" Marge staring at the 16-year-old boy, evilly. Vernon was clutching his leather belt in his hands.

"Alright, boy! Come here!" he commanded. Harry obeyed. "Get on your hands and knees! It's time to learn your place!" Harry obeyed. His uncle's hands then snaked around Harry's waist, and he unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's jeans. Harry was trembling now. Marge was sitting on Harry's bed watching casually, as if she was watching the nine o'clock news. Uncle Vernon's hands were now jerking Harry's pants down roughly, and lifting his ragged, baggy T-shirt to reveal his backside completely. Then, he raised his belt high over his head and lashed it down upon Harry's bare skin. Harry gritted his teeth to stop from crying out as his uncle struck him again and again. He knew better than to "complain."

"Now this is when it _really_ gets fun!" Uncle Vernon informed Marge. He pulled his own pants down a bit. Just enough to completely rape Harry, before stripping him naked, telling Marge to look out, and tossing him in a pile on the bed. He leaned in low and whispered, "You deserved this, you good for nothing piece of shit! Stop whining! God! You make me sick!" he spat at Harry. Then, he turned on his heel, held the door open for his sister, and slammed the door shut, following her out.

Once he was sure his uncle couldn't hear him, Harry curled up and sobbed. He wished. He wished for someone, anyone, to take him away from here. _'Please mum, dad!' _he thought. _'I need you!'_ And with that thought, Harry cried himself to sleep… again. However, little did he know, tonight would be the end of his suffering. For his wish was about to come true.


	2. Potter's Back?

Disclaimer: I does not own! Okay on ward…

Author's Note: Um… enjoy the second chapter.

Chapter Two: Potter's Back?

The three figures now stood in Albus Dumbledore's office. He was staring at them in complete shock. However he recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used the feeling of shock. Please sit. Feel free to indulge in some liquorish snaps while I fetch Minerva," He told them, sweeping gracefully from the room.

"He hasn't changed a bit in our absence! I'm glad!" the baritone voice said happily.

"Well, what did you expect from Dumbledore, Prongs?" asked the cheery man.

"I suppose you're right, Padfoot," Prongs sighed.

"Oh will you two shut up!" cried the woman.

"What's wrong, Lily?" asked Prongs, concerned.

"What's the matter? Our _son_ is out there all alone, and all you can say is '_what's the matter?_'" she screamed, almost hysterical.

"You're right, Lils" said Padfoot. "We need to focus on what's important now."

Just then, Dumbledore returned with Professor McGonagall in his wake. "Now… Mr. and Mrs. Potter along with Mr. Black."

"Oh my-" cried McGonagall.

"Yes, I know, it's rather shocking, isn't it? We will need an explanation, of course; along with proof that you are who you claim to be."

"Of course," agreed James. "But first, what about Harry?"

"Oh I assure you, Harry is just fine," said Dumbledore, not knowing how wrong that statement was.

"Where. Is. He?" asked Lily a bit acidly.

"He's with your sister."

"WHAT!" Lily screamed. "How could you send him there? Of all places! She hates magic! He's only a baby!"

"Actually, Lily," Sirius interrupted. "Harry is no longer a year old. He's almost 16."

"Actually, Sirius, he _is_ 16, as of today," Dumbledore chirped.

"What? I've been gone a month, already?"

"A MONTH? You're complaining about a month? James and I haven't seen our child in 15 _years_!" Lily shouted.

"Calm down Lily flower," James soothed. "I'm sure Sirius has molded our son into a fine young man. Right, Sirius?"

Sirius didn't answer.

"Right, Sirius!" asked James a little more forcefully.

"Well, see…" Sirius began. "When you died, everyone thought that _I_ was your secret keeper, because we didn't tell anyone we switched to that betraying rat… so… I was blamed for your deaths and sent to Azkaban."

James and Lily were silent until…

"How long?" James quietly asked through gritted teeth.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"How long were you there?"

"Oh…umm… 12 years… until I broke out to save Harry from Wormtail."

"YOU BROKE OUT OF AZKABAN? HOW!"

"Er… in dog form… It was quite easy to tell you the truth."

James sat down and rubbed his temples.

"Well, now that I have proof that you are who you claim to be, I suggest we cal Remus and have him come here at once and witness this miracle for himself. I'm sure he will be ecstatic to get his friends back. Minerva, would you floo Remus, please?"

McGonagall, who had remained quiet so far, nodded, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and tossed it into the fire shouting, "Remus' cottage!"

"Well I believe it will be best to wait until Remus arrives to start explaining. That way you'll only have to do it once," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling behind his crescent shaped glasses. Lily, James, and Sirius nodded. And then there was silence. It remained so until the whoosh of the fireplace signaled the return of Minerva and the arrival of Remus.

Remus Lupin walked through fire and into Dumbledore's office. He looked tired and thin. The light in his eyes had dulled considerably, but had not been extinguished completely. The only thing keeping them lit was probably the fact that Harry was still alive, so he hadn't failed his friend completely. He turned to Dumbledore without noticing the other figures and said, "You wished to speak with me, Albus?"

"Yes indeed," replied the headmaster, nodding toward the other people in the room. Remus turned. His mouth dropped.

"Hello, Remus," said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Lil-, James, Sir-, how- what?" he stammered.

"It's really us, mate!" James assured him.

"Come on, Moony, I haven't been gone _that_ long!" said Sirius smiling.

Tears were welling up in Remus' eyes. Lily walked over and hugged him tightly. It took a moment, but soon he was hugging her back. Then James, and then Sirius. He smiled the first real smile in a month and turned to face Dumbledore, who was positively beaming at the werewolf in front of him.

"Well now, I believe Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. Black owe us and explanation as to how they arrived back here," Dumbledore chirped.

"Yes, I believe so!" said Professor McGonagall, finally speaking up.

"Right then… well," began Sirius. "Er…do you want to explain this one Lils?"

"Oh fine!" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "It started when Sirius arrived in the spirit world with us. James and I, of course, stayed together even in death. So naturally, Sirius went to find us first. He explained how he died by falling through a creepy veil, and he said it was the key to get back to the world of the living. James and I were skeptical at first, but we ended up going along with it… anything to be with Harry.

"Well, we decided to search for the veil, in which Sirius ad fallen through to get to the spirit world. It took us a while to find, but in the end we found it and after getting back through it we ended up back in the world of the living. Then, we came here… and… well… that's it!" she finished rather lamely.

"Hmm… Very interesting…" Dumbledore pondered. "Well I'm sure anxious to meet your 16-year-old son, so you'd best be off. Once you fetch him bring him back here as soon as possible so he can receive a proper explanation and so you can decide on living arrangements."

The four nodded and flooed back to Remus' cottage. Minerva and Albus stayed behind.

"I can't believe it!" cried Minerva.

"Yes, it is rather remarkable!" said Dumbledore smiling.

"Potter's back!"

Um…… Review please:) –BeautifulllDisaster09


	3. New Hope

Disclaimer: …sigh… I don't own Harry Potter. I don't intend to make it seem that I do… I only enjoy creating plots. So, there!

Author's Note: I would like to thank:

Reviewing-My-Anti-Drug

jolly-for-heart07

windlg and

SpookyClaire

For reviewing! This one's for you guys!

Chapter Three: New Hope

Harry awoke to the sun beaming through his window. Wait… SUN? Shit!!! Harry "jumped" out of bed, dressed as quickly as he could, pulled on his glasses that were on the floor (they had fallen the night before), and rushed down the stairs. He burst through the doors of the kitchen to something he never imagined possible. The Dursley's were gone and Harry's mother was cooking breakfast, while James, Sirius, and Remus Lupin sat around the table reading the Daily Prophet.

Harry froze in the doorway. His mouth was wide open from shock.

"Oh! Good morning, sweet-heart!" cooed Lily. At this, every eye in the kitchen turned toward him. He closed his mouth, blushed, and looked down. Lily rushed over to her son and enveloped him in a hug.

This action caused the previous night to re-enter Harry's mind and he tensed and shied away from the contact. Lily noticed this and stared at her son intently at arms length.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked him. He only shook his head.

"It's okay, son, you can tell us," James said, walking over. That's when Harry began to shake as images of last night flashed through his memory. Sirius and Remus were on their feet now. The four friends looked at Harry with concern. Silence lingered as Harry continued to shake uncontrollably. Finally, Sirius broke the silence.

"What did they do? What did they do to you, Harry?" he asked. Harry tensed, but didn't answer. Sirius led Harry to a chair and had him sit down. He crouched in front of the boy. "Harry, did they hit you?"

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Did they do anything else?" Sirius asked stiffly.

Harry nodded again.

"Shit! Harry did that bastard… did he… he didn't! Did he touch you?" said Sirius looking menacing.

Harry looked up at his godfather, still trying to take in the fact that he was here. He looked back down biting his lip. Sirius knew the answer before he got it. He nodded for a third time.

"God damn it!" said Sirius, standing up and banging his fist on the table. Harry jumped and looked at Sirius anxiously. _Was it really him? Was it really his parent?_ Sirius started pacing. Lily was sobbing silently. James was comforting her. Remus was gaping at Harry. Harry looked at Sirius and said, "I'm sorry."

Sirius stopped pacing and looked at his godson. "For what?" he asked. Surely Harry wasn't apologizing for what his relatives did to him.

"For getting you killed. It was my fault," replied Harry.

"What?" said Sirius, taken aback. "H-Harry! That was _not_ your fault! Why would you think that?" He had taken back his place his crouching position in front Harry. Harry shrugged.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and believed that fake vision, then you wouldn't of had to come and help me and you wouldn't have died."

"Harry, I don't blame you for that."

"Then why are you coming here to haunt me?"

Sirius burst out laughing and pulled Harry into a hug. "You are something else, kid!"

"I don't get it… Why are you laughing?" asked a very confused Harry.

"I'm not here to haunt you, Harry."

"You're not?"

"Nope, I'm back for good, kiddo. In the flesh!"

That's when Harry passed out, whether it was from shock or from his wounds or both, no one knew. Sirius caught the teen before he hit the ground.

"That was unexpected," stated Sirius. He picked up his godson carefully and him on the sofa in the Dursley's living room.

"We have to find out exactly what's happened to him," said Remus, his voice thick with worry.

Lily and James remained quiet. When Sirius looked over at them he noticed both of them were considerably pale. Lily looked either on the verge of tears or fainting. James looked like he wanted to murder something… or someone. Lily spoke first out of the pair.

"My poor baby!" she cried, hurrying toward her son. She brushed his hair back out of his face, while tears streamed down her cheeks. "How could they do this to you?"

"I swear if I ever get my hands on that Dursley…" said James through gritted teeth.

Just then, as if on cue Vernon Dursley and his family walked through the front door. He noticed the plate of fluffy pancakes and shouted, "BOY! WHO INSTRUCTED YOU TO PREPARE BREAKFAST, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?"

Harry jerked awake, his eyes wide with fear.

"BOY! GET IN HERE!"

Harry whimpered a bit as he tried to obey his uncle's command. Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder and laid him back down, gently.

"B-but…" Harry tried.

"Don't worry, cub, he won't touch you," soothed Remus.

Suddenly, uncle Vernon burst through the living room door with a raised hand ready to strike the teen. Harry cringed and turned into the sofa. Lily rubbed calming circles on his back. The three marauders however leapt to their feet.

"EXCUSE ME?" Uncle Vernon threatened. "How dare you come uninvited to m…"

"Lily?" a small squeaky voice sounded.

"Petunia," replied Lily venomously.

"Lily, how…"Petunia stammered.

"I can't believe you, Petunia! How could you do this? I know you hate _me_, but how could you allow this to happen to a child?"

"That boy's been nothing but trouble!" said Vernon a little less loud, now that he knew who he was dealing with.

"So you saw it fit to _rape _him?" yelled James, looking murderous. Harry flinched at the word.

"How dare you, sir!" Vernon shouted back. "How dare you come into my house and accuse me of such things!"

"NO HOW DARE _YOU_! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY SON! AND HOW DARE YOU DENY IT!!" shouted James. Harry had rolled over now and was staring at his father in awe.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" Vernon yelled.

James walked up to Vernon and put his within inches of his brother-in-law's. "Oh believe me, I am taking my son as far away form you and your vile family as I can. And once I've done that I will see your ass in court." His voice was low and cold, but somehow more menacing than when he was shouting. He then turned on his heel and knelt down in front of his son. "Come on, son," he said gently. Harry was shaking and it looked like he was going into shock. James knew he wasn't going to be able to walk for a while in his state. He wrapped one arm around his son's shoulders and the other one his knees and lifted him off the couch. Lily, Remus, and Sirius watched him cautiously.

"Let's apparate back to Remus' and once Harry's calmed down we can floo to Hogwarts," said James quietly.

The others nodded. They all turned on the spot and apparated back to Remus' cottage, with Harry side-apparating with James. Harry had passed out again from shock (or wounds or both), clinging to his father. Harry James Potter was off to start a new life with new hope.


	4. Reunions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! Tee Hee! I'm soooo excited! I think you are going to love this chapter!!! At least I hope you will! Have fun!

Chapter Four: Reunions

Harry opened his eyes. His glasses were off, so his vision was blurry. _'Man, I was having such a good dream!'_ he thought, recalling how his parents, Sirius, and Remus had come to take his away from the Dursley's. _'Well, I'd better go down and see how much trouble I'm in… I hope he doesn't… do… __**that**__ again.'_ Harry pushed his glasses on to his face and his vision returned.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't sure where he was. He looked around. It looked like someone's living room; it wasn't the Dursley's though.

"H-hello?" Harry called.

"Oh, Harry! You're awake!" said Sirius arriving in the doorway. How are you feeling?"

"I'm… fine," said Harry, awestruck. "B-but… how?"

"You'll understand shortly, but first we need wake up your parents!"

"O-okay…"

Harry followed Sirius upstairs and into what looked like a guestroom on account of the motel room decorating.

"PRONGS, LILS! WAKE UP!!" shouted Sirius, like a small child on Christmas morning.

James grumbled, but sat up. Lily threw a pillow at Sirius and sat up as well.

"What is it, mate?" asked James groggily.

"Your son is officially awake," announced Sirius, as if he were announcing the arrival of a king.

Lily and James' heads snapped over to Harry in surprise.

"Oh! Did you have a good sleep, baby?" Lily questioned.

"Er… y-yeah… I guess so…" said Harry timidly. He wasn't used to that question. He wasn't used to people caring about how well he slept. Heck! He wasn't used to people caring, period!

"Is everything alright, son?" James asked.

"I don't know… I guess…" said Harry, looking at his feet. He blushed. _'We're going to have to work on his confidence a bit'_ thought James.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Harry replied quietly. It was silent for a moment before, "Where are we?"

"Oh! Right! We're at Remus' place," Sirius informed his godson.

"Well, where's Remus, then?" Harry was skeptical. How could he be sure that these people really are who they say they are?

"He's down the hall sleeping," replied James, wondering why Harry wasn't freaking out and asking how his uncle could have done such a terrible thing. "Harry are you sure you're alright? You don't want to talk about anything?"

"If you really are my dad… then you can turn into a stag, right?" That wasn't expected.

"Yes, but how do you know that?"

"Well, if that's the case, then show me!"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to see you turn into Prongs," Harry said boldly.

"Why?"

"Look. I'm not telling you anything until you prove that you are who you say you are!" Harry told him.

"Okay then," said James, getting out of bed. Suddenly, there was a bright glowing and in the place of James was a brilliant stag. It bowed its head to Harry and changed back into James. Harry smiled and turned to "Sirius."

"You too!"

"I can't change into a stag!" said Sirius with mock fear.

"You know what I mean!"

Sirius smiled and transformed into his giant shaggy dog, and back again. Lily watched her son proudly. He was taking every precaution. He then turned to her.

"In your fifth year you told dad that you would rather go out with what than him?"

Lily chuckled, "The Giant Squid."  
Harry sank on to the bed. "It's really you then?" he asked them, as if he were afraid someone was going to scream "APRIL FOOLS!" They all nodded. Harry broke down. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over down his cheeks. His mother's arms wrapped around him and brought him close, cradling him. Harry would have thought the contact would be awkward but with her it wasn't. She rocked him and began to sing. The song she sang was oddly familiar, like it was from a dream.

Goodnight sleep tight

No more tears

In the morning

I'll be here

And when we say goodnight

Dry your eyes

Because we said goodnight

And not goodbye

Oh we said goodnight

And not goodbye…

He felt himself calm down. The tears stopped falling and he was wiping his eyes. "I-I'm sorry… I just never thought this was possible," he stuttered through his choked sobs.

"It's okay, love," Lily said soothingly.

"We didn't think it was possible either, Prongslet," said Sirius softly; while his voice cracked making it obvious he was on the verge of tears as well.

James however was well beyond that point. He had tears shamelessly rolling down as he crouched down in front of his son rubbing his knees gently, comfortingly.

What Harry did next was completely unexpected. He pulled away form his mother and threw his arms around his father in a tight hug. James sat dumbstruck for a moment. Then, he wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him back. He patted his son's hair and rubbed his back as the boy sobbed into his shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity, James and Harry pulled apart. Harry smiled, smiled, stood up and looked over at his godfather, who was standing near the window, beaming at him. Harry grinned and threw his arms around his godfather's waist. Sirius laughed and hugged the teen back.

"I missed you," Harry whispered.

"Heh. I missed you too, kiddo!" Sirius replied. He smiled. "Well," said Sirius pulling back. "We need to wake up Moony." He slung an arm around his godson's shoulders.

"Yes, and then we need to floo to Hogwarts!" said Lily, beaming, eyes brimming with tears at the touching scene.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked, slightly bemused.

"Yep! We need to talk with Dumbledore," said James

Harry nodded and was wheeled out of the room by Sirius to go get Remus.

A/N: So how'd you like it? Let me know! I love reviews and ratings are nice too! So have some fun and go review! Please:)


	5. Limits and Memories

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything… sorry.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoy! I worked really hard on this chapter. I had a really hard time with Dumbledore. I don't know if he's completely in character or not. Anyway, this chapter is a bit graphic so beware. R&R

Chapter Five: Limits and Memories

Soon after Remus woke up, the group headed out to Hogwarts, flooing to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled at them as they arrived. Lily however was livid.

"How could you leave him there, Albus?" she demanded.

"I am terribly sorry, Lily. It was the only place I knew he would be safe," Dumbledore replied.

"SAFE?" James shouted.

"Yes, James, safe from Voldemort. I put up a ward around the house which relied on Lily's blood relation," he explained calmly.

"That bastard _raped_ my son and you want to tell me the place was safe for him?" James yelled. Harry ducked his head, while Sirius placed his hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"Harry, is this true?" he asked the boy, tears filling his light blue eyes. Harry looked up at his headmaster from under his lashes.

"Y-yes, sir," Harry murmured.

"H-has this happened before? The raping I mean," Dumbledore asked trying to remain calm and think logically.

"N-no," Harry said. "Not t-that anyway."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked down at his feet.

"It's okay, sweetie," Lily cooed.

"Go ahead, son, answer the question," James' baritone voice soothed.

"W-well it wasn't he first t-time h-he ever… you know… t-touched m-me," Harry told the carpet.

"What else did they do Harry?" Dumbledore questioned softly.

"They… you know… h-hit me… and stuff," Harry explained lamely.

"Did they _hit _you or _beat_ you?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"They b-beat me I guess."

"How long has this been going on, Harry?" Dumbledore sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well. It stopped for a while after I started going to Hogwarts," Harry started. "I think it was 'cause they were scared of me or something. So they just left me alone for the most part and…"

"Harry, when was the first time they beat you?" Dumbledore interrupted gently.

"U-um… the first time I can remember clearly was w-when I w-was f-four or f-five," Harry told the headmaster.

"Can you tell me about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I'd rather n-not," Harry confessed, looking down again.

"Well can you tell me about what happened the other night?"

Harry just shook his head, willing himself not to cry.

"Harry, you're going to need to talk about it," Dumbledore informed the boy. "You can't keep this bottled up."

The tears leaked over the edge and rolled down Harry's cheek. He looked down trying to cover the fact that he was crying.

"We will understand you, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "What do you say, eh? We can talk about it over a cup of tea. Come on, now." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Harry. He laid a hand one the boy's shoulder to lead him to the armchair, when he realized he'd gone too far. Harry was sobbing and flinched away from his touch. He was not the only one to notice. Lily rushed over to her son and held his face in her hands.

"Harry? Harry? Harry, baby, answer me!" Lily declared urgently. James, Sirius and Remus joined in trying to get the teen to snap out of it. They all shout and shook him gently.

Harry however, was trapped in that awful memory. His uncle's belt struck him one last time, before Harry felt his uncle's member brush against his upper thigh. He struggled, but his uncle held him fast around the middle. That's when he felt the pain of Vernon's length trusting inside of him. He felt sick, but he couldn't vomit due to the lack of consuming food. In and out and in and out. It seemed to go on forever, until Uncle Vernon trust one last time into him as deeply as he could, causing Harry to cry out in pain, and pulled out of him. Harry felt himself being thrown on the bed. And he cried. Then, it went black.

"Harry," someone called in the distance.

"What?" Harry tried to call back. There was no sound.

"Harry, can you hear me?" The same voice, but louder, closer, "Come on, baby, snap out of it!"

He knew that voice. "Mum…" he tried. He still couldn't hear his voice; they could.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," Lily breathed, sounding relieved.

"Harry?" Another voice, a man's.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He heard his voice this time, it sounded hoarse.

"Oh, thank goodness!" cried Dumbledore. "I'm so terribly, terribly sorry, my dear boy! I forced you to relive that too soon, forgive me."

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He saw his mum, his dad, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all standing over him. He was lying on a sofa of sort. He remembered now. He was in Dumbledore's office. "It's okay," he said groggily.

"No, no! I should have waited until you were ready to talk about such a terrifying ordeal." He insisted.

Harry simply smiled weakly. That's when he felt two arms snake around him. He turned his head to see his mother pulling him towards her to cradle him. He obliged. He had learned something very important today:

_'Note to self: Everyone has their limits, and some memories are simply too graphic to just pretend they didn't happen.'_

A/N: This chapter was kind of short but believe me the next two should be pretty lengthy! Hopefully!! Tee Hee! Well Any way… Review if you'd like!


	6. Homing Arrangements

DISCLAIMER: Ugh! If I owned Harry Potter don't you think I would be rich and famous and publishing this right now?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know it's been a while but come on school's just started. It's just taken a lot for me to actually type this up. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter… It's a bit lengthy for me… By the way, the word flabbergasted is my favorite word in the English dictionary, so I try to use it in every story I write! And it just so happens to appear in this chapter! ENJOY!

Chapter Six: Homing Arrangements

"So," said Dumbledore after a few long moments." I believe we need to decide on a place for you to live, Harry."

"Decide…?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. He couldn't bear having to go back to the Dursleys'. What if his parents didn't want him?

"Well of course!" said Lily. "You, me, and your father need a place to live don't we?" She laughed a little.

"You mean… you… actually… _want_ me to live with you?" Harry asked.'

"What? Of course we do!" Lily said.

"Really?" It sounded too good to be true.

"Yes, really, son," James said gently. Harry looked back and forth between his parents. Both of their eyes were shining with pride, happiness, and… wait… love?" Something foreign coursed through him and the first time Harry felt as if someone loved him. He smiled. His parents smiled back.

"Okay, Dumbledore," said Sirius loudly. "You have a chance to redeem yourself for these terrible things you let befall on my favorite godson (he didn't even know the half of it)!"

"I'm your _only_ godson," Harry chuckled.

"I know, but you're still my favorite!" he said brightly, and then abruptly turning serious (no pun intended). "Anyway Albus, where the Potter family lives is all up to you! And you had better not let me down again!"

"I'll try to keep that warning in mind," stated Dumbledore, who was simply amused. "However I am not the only on who has a say in this."

"What did you have in mind, Albus?" Lily asked.

"Well, of course, we need to inform the Order of this miracle and allow you have a reunion with some old friends. But, for the most part I would like to keep your return as private as possible. And I believe Harry will agree not having any more publicity than he already receives."

Harry nodded at this comment. _'That's for sure,'_ he thought.

"So," continued Dumbledore. "I think you need to move somewhere in the countryside, away from the crowded cities where anyone could notice you. At least until September 1st, when Harry starts school again."

"Sounds good to me," said Lily, while James nodded. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

Harry looked up in surprise. She wanted his opinion? "Um… it sounds good to me too…" said Harry, _**flabbergasted**_.

"Okay then! Perfect!" exclaimed Dumbledore, with his blue twinkling. "Let's see what I can find. I'll be right back." Then, with a small _pop_ he disapparated.

"I thought you could apparate out of Hogwarts," said Harry confused.

"So did I," said James. They all shrugged… _'That's Dumbledore for you!'_

"What about you, Sirius?" Remus asked completely out of the blue.

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"Where are you going to stay? I mean before you 'died' everyone thought you were a murderer, so where are you going to go?"

"He'll stay with us of course!" said Lily.

"Yes," said James. "We wouldn't have it any other way!"

"No, no," Sirius. "You and your son need to spend quality time together. You've missed 15 years of his life."

"I think you should stay with me," said Remus. "That's where I was really going with that question."

"Are you sure, Moony? I won't be… you know… intruding… or anything?" Sirius asked.

"Are you kidding?" Remus said wildly. "You've been dead for a month and before I finish grieving you're back again! I'm taking full advantage of that. Therefore, I can't allow you to go back to that terrible place you used to call a home!"

"I…um… uh…well… thanks, mate," said Sirius, struggling to find the right words for his old friends rant.

"It's nothing, really."

Harry smiled. He was glad Sirius wouldn't have to go back to that awful house. Harry knew that with Remus, Sirius would be safe and happy at the same time. Then, he yawned. It had been a long day and hadn't noticed how tired he was. His mother noticed the little yawn.

"Sleepy, sweetheart?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Well I guess you should be," stated Sirius. "You've had a pretty big day eh, kiddo?" Harry nodded again.

"Why don't you take a nap?" James suggested.

"But, what about Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked blearily.

"Your mother and I can handle the rest, you just take a nice nap." James gestured to the sofa.

Harry go up from the armchair he had been sitting in and walked over to the sofa. He plopped down and got into a comfortable position. Then he felt the sofa sink a bit near his head. He looked up. His mother was sitting there signaling him to lay his head on her lap. He obliged. She started singing the same lullaby as before and Harry was out in seconds.

Not longer after Harry had fallen asleep the headmaster returned. He noticed the sleeping child and kept his voice at a whisper.

"I believe I found the perfect place," he informed them softly.

"Where?" James questioned, quietly.

"South, lots of land, perfectly safe." Dumbledore informed them. "Very private."

"That _does_ sound perfect," whispered Lily.

"Well if that's all he questions you have, here's the portkey."

"Portkey?" asked Lily.

"Yes I happen to own the property you will be staying at. So we won't have to go through all of the legal filing; at least until we've announced you presence."

"Thank you so much!" said James.

"Well technically you should thank your friend Sirius here for loaning me his parents' house, because all in all I suppose I am the one indebted."

"Speaking of which… Headmaster we were thinking that Sirius should stay with me," said Remus in a hushed voice, reminding them that Harry was still asleep.

"Well, I think that is a splendid idea. I will put wards around your houses that will allow you to apparate only to the other's house.

"Now, take this portkey. I t will take you to the new Potter residence. And tomorrow afternoon I will arrive to place the wards up. Have a splendid evening, I need to inform Minerva of tonight's events." With that, he swept form the room.

James walked over to the sofa and lifted his son into his arms. Harry mumbled something but remained in his slumber.

He turned to Sirius and Remus and said his goodbyes, in hushed tones. Then, he, Lily, and the snoozing Harry portkeyed to their new residence.

Once inside the house James set Harry on the sofa and squatted down next to him. Lily came over and sat down, laying Harry's head on her lap. James reached up and swiped the jet-black locks out of his son's face. Harry mumbled something incoherently and shifted.

"He looks so peaceful, now," cooed Lily, removing Harry's glasses and setting them on the side table. James smiled proudly the teen. The boy had already been through so much and he wasn't even 17 yet.

Sunlight lit up the room. Harry woke up feeling way too comfortable, more comfortable than he could ever remember being. He opened his eyes to see his father's sleeping face within in inches of his. He pulled back a bit to find his own head was lying on his mother's lap. However, these were only assumptions until he reached over to the side table and put on his glasses. Then, he quietly removed himself from his parents' clutches and set off to explore the new surrounding.

After going around to every room on the main level, which consisted of a living room, a sitting room, a kitchen, and a small bathroom, he headed upstairs.

The second level had three rather large bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an office area. The third level was what intrigued Harry the most though. It was just a long hallway with one door. He opened the door and closed it behind him and looked up to find that the whole floor was a giant library, completely stocked with every book you could possibly need. He walked over to the shelf and pulled a defense book off. Within minutes he was sucked in, clinging to whatever knowledge he could get out of the book's dusty pages.

In what felt like minutes, hours had slipped by. Harry kept reading. He'd never felt the need to read so powerfully before, but it felt nice to get lost in the pages.

BAM! The door burst open.


	7. Friends and Foes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and I really have run out of witty comments to place after this… so um… moving on!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update!!! I have had this chapter written for a long time I just never had the time to type it up and post it!!! AHH! Don't hate me!! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! This one's for you! Alright, you've waited long enough! On to chapter seven!

LAST TIME:

_BAM! The door burst open._

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter Seven: Friends and Foes

"There you are!" said Lily, relieved (ha, you thought it was someone evil didn't you? Any way… onward). "You scared me to death!"

"Oh… I'm sorry!" said Harry, startled.

"You don't need to be sorry, sweetheart. You didn't do it on purpose. JAMES, I FOUND HIM!"

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a relief stricken James. "Thank Merlin!" he said hugging Harry.

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. James pulled back and held his son at arms length looking into his eyes.

"You gave us quite a jolt there, son," James informed him.

"Uh… sorry," said Harry.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad. It's our job to be worried about you. What were you doing up here anyway?"

"Well, I came up here and saw this book and I guess I kinda got sucked into it," Harry explained sheepishly.

"You into defense, then?" James questioned noticing the title.

"Well, after hearing that prophecy I want to be as prepared as possible."

"So you've heard that have you?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Damn… we swore we'd be there when you had to hear that," James stated.

"It's okay, I can take it," Harry teased. "I kinda figured anyway."

"What do you mean you 'kinda figured anyway?'" Lily asked.

"I've already faced him four times. Not counting when I was a baby. Didn't Dumbledore tell you that?"

"No, no he didn't," said James through gritted teeth, while Lily muttered, "Four times! _Four times!_" under her breath.

Silence.

"How did this happen?" James asked.

"Um… it's kind of a long story…"

"We have nothing but time, son," said James sternly.

"Can we at least eat breakfast first?" Harry asked hopefully.

Lily giggled. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"Yeah… a bit," he replied, embarrassed.

"How long have you been awake any way?" James chuckled.

"Um… I think the clock in the hall said 7 o'clock… ish," said Harry thinking back.

"Damn! It's 10 o'clock now! You've been up since 7 and you haven't eaten anything yet?"

"Sweetheart, there was food in the kitchen," Lily told him.

"Well I didn't want to wake you up to ask you what I could have," Harry explained. _'Is that how it is? I have to ask permission, right?'_

"You don't have to ask us, son. If you're hungry, then get something to eat," James said.

"Anything?" Harry questioned, utterly confused. Surely that wasn't what his father meant.

"Anything, that's here," said his father, confuse about his son's questioning tone. "Why do you seem so confused, Harry?"

"Well, at the Dursleys' I never got to eat much."

James sighed. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"From now on when you're hungry, you eat okay, sweetheart?" Lily chimed in.

"O-okay…" said Harry.

"But now that I'm up, I can cook you breakfast!" said Lily excitedly.

"You don't have to do that!" said Harry panicking.

"Don't be silly of course I do!" said Lily. "Come on!"

She grabbed her son's hand and led him downstairs. James followed close behind. They entered the sizable kitchen and sat Harry at the table.

"What would you like? We have pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon…"

She looked over at Harry, who was looking quite nervous. She giggled. "How about I make a combination of all of those?"

"Um…okay…"Harry muttered nervously.

Lily placed a pan on the stove and started up the eggs. This confused Harry. _'Why wouldn't she start the pancakes and waffles first?' _he thought. Lily caught the sight of her son's bewildered expression and elaborated. "I can use magic to make the pancakes," she said, smiling sweetly.

Harry smiled back. Then there was silence until James said,

"So… tell us a little about yourself. Who are your friends? What are they like? What do you do together? What…"

"Whoa!" said Harry laughing. "Slow down, I can't keep up."

"Sorry… we just don't know anything about you…" James explained.

"It's okay. Let's see… um…my best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Uh… Ron's really tall and has red hair and freckles, like all the Weasleys. He's a little opinionated at times but it's about the right things. Er… Hermione…um… she's the logical one. We go to her for the facts. The three of us have been through a lot and we always try to cover each other's backs, but we still get into trouble.

"What do we do together? Hmm, well, we play Quidditch… well Ron and I do… Hermione doesn't like flying much… So she usually just watches Ron and I… Hmm… I guess we study together, but Hermione usually does all the studying and then Rona and I copy her…"

"Hermione sounds a lot like Remus when we were growing up," James stated.

"Yeah, she used to be strictly set on the rules, but Ron and I are sort of bad influences on her. She's not like that anymore…" Harry explained.

"So you find a lot of trouble, eh?" Lily asked, almost giggling.

"Not really… Trouble usually comes to find me," Harry said sheepishly.

James barked out a laugh that could have competed very well with Sirius' dog-like laugh. "Padfoot was right, you are involuntarily funny!"

"Breakfast is ready!" said Lily brightly as she placed plates of pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon out.

"Thanks, mum," Harry said smiling a sweet smile that could have matched hers. It felt good to call her "mum."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Now, eat up. You look half starved!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. He dug into the delicious looking food. James followed close behind, eager to get some of his wife's fabulous cooking. Lily waited until they had gotten their plates and then gathered food onto her own plate. The three of them ate the scrumptious meal in silence for a while before Harry broke the stillness.

"This is really good," he commented.

"Thank you! Your grandmother and I used to cook all the time when I was growing up," Lily said.

"Did Aunt Petunia ever cook with her when she was little?" Harry asked, remembering all the unsavory meals his aunt had made.

"She did a couple of times, but she never really enjoyed it like I did, so she just stopped joining us in our cooking sessions after a while."

"Yeah I kinda figured that," Harry stated.

"You 'kinda figure' a lot of things. Why might I ask do say it now though?"

"Well she's not a very good cook. Whenever we had guests I always cooked the meals. Aunt Petunia just said she made it," Harry explained.

"She had you cook meals? Since what age?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Um… I guess since I could reach the stove, so I'd guess around five or six," said Harry, struggling to summon up the first time his aunt had asked him to cook.

"Five or six! That's dangerous!" screamed Lily.

"Well, they didn't really care about my safety," said Harry bluntly.

"Did you ever get burned?" demanded James. "I mean surely you did. You had to at that age!"

"Yeah, I've been burned loads of times," said Harry nonchalantly.

"You say that like it's no big deal!" Lily cried wildly.

"Well at the time it wasn't. I suppose now that I look back on it I realize that it was a big deal. But at the time I was just afraid of what Uncle Vernon would do to me if I complained about anything."

"Complained?" shrieked Lily

"That's what they called it when I would reveal that I was in pain. I just learned to suck it up and keep my mouth shut. That way they left me alone. Alone was better than getting beat," Harry rationalized his logic.

There were tears in Lily's eyes. "I am so sorry you had to live with them. I wish you could have lived with someone trustworthier. Like Sirius or Remus," she said, sniffling.

"I will not cease until I see that man to justice. After what he's done… I just… Never again will I allow anyone to hurt you! Do you understand? Never!" James told Harry desperately.

Harry was dreading telling them about his years at Hogwarts. _'What will they say?'_

A/N: Um… I believe this is the longest chapter yet! YAY! Anyway review if you want… if you don't want to that's okay too… but they are appreciated:)


	8. Belated Birthday

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I know this is going to come as a big shock to everyone, but I do not in fact own Harry Potter… I know… I know… please control your audible gasps. I am so very sorry to disappoint you… Yeah… onward…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! I am soOooooOooo sorry! I know it has been forever since I have updated, but I've been really busy!! AHHH!! Sorry! Don't hate me…. T.T

Chapter Eight: Belated Birthday

After breakfast, the Potter family entered the sitting room. They all sat down and got comfortable.

"So your mother and I need explanations," said James, with no trace of humor in his voice.

"Well… s-so do I-I," replied Harry trying to match his tone, unsuccessfully. "I-I mean I w-would like to know h-how you got back to the living world," he added, as to keep his parents from being mad at him for being so rude and talking back like that.

Lily smiled sweetly and gave her son the same explanation she had given Remus and Dumbledore. (I didn't feel like writing it again… sorry)

Harry sat dazed for a moment, trying to take it all in, before he said, "I knew there was something fishy about that veil."

"Alright, mister, no more stalling. Start explaining," James instructed, almost teasing. Almost.

Harry started off into the story of his first year. His parents interrupted him with comments like: "A _TROLL_?" or "THREE HEADED DOG?" or "HOLY CRAP!" countless times.

At the end of year one, Harry stopped for a moment, trying to decide if his parents could handle anymore by their expressions.

"All that in year _ONE_?" Lily said.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking down.

"Man! And I thought becoming an illegal animagus in 5th year was exciting!" said James, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Well keep going, baby. What happened in your 2nd year?" Lily asked, anxious to know how much more trouble Dumbledore could get in.

Harry was about to begin on his second year, when there was a sudden knock on the door. All three Potters jumped, startled.

James grabbed his wand and started toward the door, ready to attack in an instant's notice.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Albus Dumbledore," came a cheery voice. "My favorite jam is blueberry!" (Is that right? If not let me know and I'll fix it. I let someone borrow my 6th book so I can't look it up myself).

"What?" James asked completely confused. He opened the door to find a beaming Albus Dumbledore.

"I take you didn't receive the lovely leaflet on how to tell if someone is a friend or foe from the ministry?"

"Er…no?" said James completely bewildered.

"Well, it's alright. It wasn't very helpful anyhow!" said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Okay, I'll be sure to ignore its advice if I ever do read it," James told him, not sure on whether to be confused or amused at his old headmaster.

"That would be a wise decision, old boy!" said Dumbledore happily, though James could have sworn he heard a real warning behind it.

"Well Albus how are you?" asked Lily, smiling.

"I'm just fine, thank you. I have only just finished the wards around Remus' house. How are you this afternoon, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his attention suddenly jerking to the teen.

"I'm doing alright, sir," Harry replied respectfully.

"I'm very glad to hear that, my boy!" he merrily.

"Oh! That reminds me!" exclaimed Lily, suddenly. "Harry's been telling us all about his many adventures at Hogwarts ONLY IN HIS _FIRST YEAR_!"

"Oh yes! That _was_ an eventful year! Wasn't it, Harry?" Dumbledore said, chuckling.

"I suppose so, sir…" Harry admitted very quietly.

"A VERY _EVENTFUL_ YEAR?" Lily screamed. "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?"

"Now, now, Lily," said Dumbledore said calmly.

"Lily dear, let me handle this," said James gently. Then, he turned to Dumbledore. "YOU SENT HIM TO LIVE WITH THOSE _ANIMALS_ AND THEN WHEN HE WAS AT SCHOOL, YOU DIDN'T CARE TO PROTECT HIM FROM _VOLDEMORT_?"

"James…" Dumbledore tried to interrupt.

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU LET AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY FIGHT VOLDEMORT ON HIS OWN?"

"I wasn't on m-my own. Ron and Hermione were with me," Harry pointed out timidly.

"Yes, I know, son. But you said that you had to actually _face_ _Voldemort_ on your own," James said gently.

Harry looked down. That was true.

"However, I did not _allow_ Harry and his friends to go after Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "As a matter of fact, I was completely ignorant of their plans until I was halfway to London."

Harry nodded. "And if he hadn't come down there and saved me I wouldn't have been able to hang on much longer. So really he saved my life technically."

"Well I wouldn't go that far. You were holding up quite well when I arrived."

"I was nearly dead and barely conscious!" said Harry _**flabbergasted**_.

"Yes but any other person at that age _would have_ been dead," Dumbledore told him.

Harry looked down again. He wanted very much to say that wasn't true, but no one else he knew had a mother that gave her life to protect him or her from harm.

"I suppose all in all Lily saved you, Harry," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Me?" said Lily, completely bewildered at the old man's statement.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "You died to protect Harry from harm, so that act of selfless love kept Voldemort form getting to him."

"That's why, when Quirrell touched me he got burned," Harry finished up.

"Wow, I had no idea that love had that kind of power," said Lily surprised.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "Now, seeing as I am in somewhat of a rush, I need to begin getting these wards up, like I promised."

"Oh, um… okay?" said James. "Do you need us to do anything?"

"No I just need you to stand back and don't break my concentration, please," replied Dumbledore, smiling.

"Whatever you need," James said, sitting on the couch with Lily and Harry. They watched Dumbledore as he placed the complicated wards around the house to make it undetectable, with the exception, of course of whomever the Potter's, themselves decided to tell, like Remus and Sirius. When that was finished Dumbledore turned to the newly reunited family.

"That's that! I'll be taking my leave now. So long!" And with that he swept form the room and out the front door.

"He's mad, I swear!" Harry stated quite plainly, startling his parents with the uncharacteristic boldness.

"I think so too, son," said James chuckling at the teens outburst.

"Now continue with your story, dear!" Lily said sweetly, barely holding back her eagerness.

" Right um second year… Oh yeah! That year really started out at the Dursley's" Harry stated.

He told them all about how Dobby and thrown the pudding on the floor and how the Dursleys had locked him in his room for it.

"So let me get this straight. My sister and her husband locked you up in you room and put bars on your window, AND fed you through a cat flap?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Uh… yeah… I guess it sounds pretty bad when you put it like that," said Harry.

"It sounds bad no matter how you put it!" James chimed in.

"It really wasn't t-that bad… it's not like they s-starved me or anything," Harry stated awkwardly.

"That's close enough!" said Lily. "They basically held you prisoner!"

"All right, son," James sighed. "Continue…"

(Enter really awesome explanation of the rest of Harry's years at Hogwarts ending with Sirius' "death." I'm just too lazy… Sorry :) Continue with the story, please).

"And that's about it," said Harry in conclusion.

"Wow… you've been through… though… s-so much," said Lily mopping her eyes.

"Yeah! That's the understatement of the year!" James agreed.

Harry looked down (yes I know he does that a lot) embarrassed.

"Well there has to be a time when you had a good childhood memory… right?" Lily said, hopefully.

"Yeah! What about birthdays? You at least had a good day then, right?" said James desperately. _'He to at least have a birthday!'_ he thought.

"Well the Dursleys never really liked the fact that I was born, so my birthday wasn't exactly celebrated, you know?"

"You mean you've never had a birthday?" Lily cried.

"Not really. I mean if the Dursleys were feeling nice might get me a hanger or give me a pair of old socks and give me a _light_ beating instead of a normal one," Harry explained.

"I-bu- wh- you- YOU'VE NEVER HAD A BIRTHDAY?!" Lily shrieked.

"Um…n-no?" he said.

"All right then, it's settled!" James stated.

"W-what's settled?" Harry asked.

"We're throwing you a birthday party!" he said, as if it was obvious.

"B-but… my birthday is… er… over," Harry said quietly.

"That's okay, sweetie! We can make it a belated birthday!" Lily said.

"T-that's okay… y-you don't have to do that," Harry told them. He hated when people fussed over him.

"We know we don't have to, sweetheart, but we want to!" she said.

Suddenly, there were two loud 'pops' and Sirius and Remus were standing in the sitting room, smiling.

"Did we interrupt something?" Remus asked.

"Oh no! Not at all! We've just decided to give Harry a belated birthday!" said Lily, happily

"A belated birthday?"

--Once again I am truly sorry about the delay. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to get up… Hopefully… However I am in the middle of writing my own novel. So be on the look out for The Light Alchemist by: Devin Rachell Ogden

-BeautifulllDisaster09


	9. Discussion and a Checkup

DISCLAIMER: Hey guess what guys! I'm J.K. Rowling!!! Oh no! Just kidding… I'm not. DANG IT!! For a second I thought I was going to be rolling in cash!! CRAP! So, seeing as I'm **not** J.K. Rowling I couldn't possibly own any of her characters… Sorry.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey… I know, I know, it's been a while. I'm writing as fast as I can! I promise!! I'm trying to write three stories at once and one of which is my own creation. So please don't think I'm giving up on you guys, I really am trying to get these up as fast as possible. TT Sorry. By the way… this chapter is a **little** graphic… But anyway enjoy chapter nine!

Chapter Nine: Discussions and a check-up

"A belated birthday?" Remus asked.

"Yep!" said James smiling.

"He's just told us he's never had a birthday!" Lily told the new guests.

"Is that true, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't answer. It's not like it was big deal or anything. He never felt cheated or anything. That was just life, for him anyway.

"How come you never told me that, Harry?"

Harry shrugged.

"I thought the reason you never had a birthday party these past few years was because you thought you had outgrown them!" Sirius informed him.

Harry looked down. That's what he had told his godfather. He didn't want Sirius to have something else to worry about. Sirius sighed. Harry looked up and was surprised to see his godfather smiling knowingly at him.

"It's my job to be worried about you, you know?" Sirius chuckled at him.

Harry smiled half-heartedly. "It just wasn't that important, you know?" he explained.

"Just like the physical, emotional, and sexual abuse?" Sirius asked. "Harry, you need a new lesson on what's important and what can wait."

"Well, I just… I don't know," Harry said. There wasn't really anything he could say in this situation. No matter what he said, Sirius would still have his opinion.

"Harry can I ask you something?" Remus stepped in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you are an important aspect in anyone's life?" he asked.

"Well… I know some people care about me, but they would be able to have life with out me I think…"

No one said anything. Harry looked around at the adults in the room. They all had tears in their eyes threatening to leak over; even Remus, whom Harry had never once seen cry.

"Harry," Sirius tried. His voice strained and cracked with emotion. "Let me tell you something, Harry. Last month when I found out that you had gone to the Department of Mysteries by yourself, do you know how I felt?"

Harry shook his head.

"I was terrified! I was so scared that I would never see you again. I was so scared that I would never hear your laugh or feel your hug! I was TERRIFIED! From now on I don't want you to think that you aren't needed or important or whatever! I could never live if something happened to you!"

Harry stared at his godfather in shock. He had no idea that Sirius felt that way. Then, without warning, Sirius pulled the teen into a rib-cracking hug, which could have competed with Mrs. Weasley's tight grip. Harry just sat there in shock. Sirius had told Harry that he loved him, but never like this. This time it felt so real that Harry could almost touch it. Harry hugged him back.

After a while they broke apart. "I never knew you were so deep," Harry teased.

"Looks can be deceiving," Sirius stated in mock-hurt.

"You two!" Lily cried, in a very Hermione sort of way. She hugged both Harry and Sirius. "I'm going to make some lunch.

So many things had happened that Harry hadn't noticed how hungry he was and that it was well past noon.

Lily disappeared into the kitchen. Sirius, James, Remus, and Harry sat in silence for a while. Not an awkward silence; a comfortable one.

"You know, I never thought my son would be the youngest Triwizard Champion," James laughed in spite of himself, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Sirius agreed. "Of course I was relieved to find him in one piece!"

"Gee, have a little faith, would you!" said Harry.

"They told me you had come face to face with a fully powerful, back in the flesh, Voldemort! Sorry I didn't blow it off as nothing and say that you, a 14 year old kid, could handle the most dangerous dark wizard there's ever been!" said Sirius sarcastically.

"I guess you've got a point," said Harry. "It did look pretty hopeless."

"I can't believe that Dumbledore would allow the tournament to continue after Harry's name came out of the goblet!" James cried.

Harry was about to tell his father that Dumbledore had no idea the maze was a trap to get Harry killed, but his mother calling out, "Lunch time!" interrupted him.

The four males stood and entered the kitchen where bowls of tomato soup and plates of grilled cheese sandwiches were set on the table.

"Thanks, mum!" Harry said smiling.

"Yeah! Thanks mum!" Sirius said brightly.

"You're welcome, dear… and Sirius…"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever call me 'mum' again."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, hanging his head like a scolded child.

The five of them ate in silence for a while.

"So when is this belated birthday going to be?" Sirius asked.

"Good question," said Lily. "It can't be too soon because we need it to be well planned. But it has to be before school starts."

"Do you like Quidditch, son?" James asked Harry.

"Yeah!" said Harry. "Of course!"

"Good! Then that can be the theme," James said happily. "Do you play? On the team, I mean."

"Yeah," said Harry smiling. It was the only thing he was truly proud of.

"Really? What position?"

"Seeker," Harry replied.

"You any good?"

"He's _excellent_!" said Sirius loudly.

"Really?" James said intrigued. "When did you join the team, son?"

"My first year," Harry stated. He had left that part out when he told them about his years at Hogwarts. He had marked it as unnecessary information.

"First year?" James asked, impressed. "How did you pull that off?"

"McGonagall pulled a few strings," Harry told him.

His father laughed. "She always had a soft spot for me as well," he explained.

"Yeah, she's always liked me. Which is a good thing and a bad thing," Harry said, eagerly taking advantage of a subject other than his birthday party. "I mean she gets me out of trouble sometimes, but then she makes me feel guilty by saying how disappointed she is."

"I know what you mean," James chuckled.

Lily sighed audibly in the corner.

"What is it, flower?" James asked, sensing her irritation.

"We're getting off subject," she stated.

"That's right! The birthday party!" James exclaimed. He then turned to his son. "You're a tricky little bugger!" He winked.

"Yeah, he got that from you!" Lily said.

Harry chuckled quietly.

"So we'll have the party out on the lawn. And we can invite anyone you want! Oh! And I can make you a cake! Maybe one that looks like a snitch! Or maybe a broomstick!" Lily rambled.

Harry sat patiently. _'Well I might as well give them their fun,'_ he thought, as his parents, godfather, and honorary uncle sat and discussed the party.

He stretched in his chair. However, the stretch didn't end up being very satisfying. In all the commotion, Harry had completely forgotten about his injuries. He winced. Unfortunately, none of the adults seemed to notice. They continued chatting excitedly.

The subject of his injuries brought that night back into Harry's head. He suddenly felt dirty and tainted. He even felt ashamed. Why didn't he fight harder? _'You fought your hardest,' _a small voice argued. Harry thought back to that moment. He had struggled as hard as he could to get away. Uncle Vernon was just too big; too strong.

He remembered his uncle's length pressing up against him. He remembered how his uncle had thrust into him roughly. He remembered the pain of the member ripping him open slightly. He remembered begging. He remembered sobbing.

A whimper escaped Harry's lips as he remembered the horrible incident. All four adults stopped chatting and whipped toward the sound.

"Harry?" James said softly.

"Harry, dear, what is it?" Lily asked.

Fresh tears sprang up into Harry's eyes. He started shaking again. Traumatic images were flashing before his eyes. _'Is this ever going to end?'_ he wondered.

"Come on, cub," Remus' voice sounded. "You've got to tell us what's wrong."

"I-I," Harry tried.

"It's okay, kiddo. Whatever it is, we'll understand," Sirius said gently.

"I tried," Harry choked out, quietly.

"You tried to what, sweetie?" Lily asked.

"I-I t-tried to g-get away," Harry told them desperately. He needed them to believe him.

James wrapped his arms around his son in a tight hug. "We know you did, son. We know," he muffled into the raven-colored hair. Harry sobbed into his father's chest as James rocked him back and forth soothingly. "All right, son," James said, pilling back to look in his son's wet, puffy eyes. "Let's take a look at those wounds. I'm sure that only makes the situation worse."

Harry nodded and wiped away his tears. He allowed his father to lead him up the stairs to a bedroom.

"In we go," his father said, as he gently guided Harry into the sizable bedroom. "By the way, this is your room."

"Oh… o-okay… thanks," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah… no problem."

Lily, Sirius, and Remus had followed the other two into Harry's bedroom and were watching Harry cautiously. It made Harry a bit uncomfortable.

James reached out to his son and started to pull off Harry's baggy t-shirt. This caught Harry by surprise. He yelped and jumped back out of arms reach.

"Whoa," James said, startled. "It's okay, Harry. I'm just going to look at your wounds. If you want _you_ can remove your clothes, okay?"

Harry nodded and began to remove his clothes nervously. Soon he was standing before the four adults in nothing but his boxers. His father smiled sadly at him.

"You need to take those off too, son," he said, nodding his head toward Harry's plain white boxers.

Harry flushed crimson and shakily obeyed. He pulled the boxers off and tossed them with the rest of his clothes. He then, bowed his head, ashamed of being naked in front of them.

"Holy shit! What the hell did he hit you with, a bat?" Sirius said, shocked at the cuts and bruises.

"Harry, what did your uncle use when he beat you?" Remus asked.

"I don't know…" Harry mumbled. "A lot of things."

"What did he usually use, sweetie?" Lily asked softly.

"Er… he usually used his fist or his belt."

"What did he use _that_ night?" James asked.

"His belt," Harry replied. "But he used the buckle side."

"All right, son, lay down on the bed for me," James said soothingly.

Harry obeyed.

"Lay on your stomach, kiddo," Sirius instructed, gently. "We'll clean up your back first."

"Okay," Harry said. He placed himself on his belly across the comfortable bed. Then, he waited patiently for his check-up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I didn't want the next chapter to be too short… R&R Please! XD


	10. Cleaning Up and Meeting Friends

DISCLAIMER: In case you guys didn't figure it out in the past nine chapters… I do not own Harry Potter… sorry…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I'm sure you guys are getting tired of hearing me say sorry for taking so long to update… But I'm going to say it again… I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I just a writer's block all of a sudden so… I think I've got it back so here it goes and enjoy the 10th (YAY DOUBLE DIGITS) chapter!

Chapter Ten: Cleaning up and Meeting Friends

The next hour in the Potter's residence consisted of Harry lying on his bed, while the members of his family ran around collecting potions and creams to help his wounds heal faster.

"All right, Harry," James finally said. "We've got your back and stomach cleaned up. We just have to clean… er… _that_ area…"

Harry didn't need to be told more to understand what "_that _area" meant. He blushed and mumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"Here… I'll make this easier on you, son…" James said gently. "How about I ask your mother, Sirius, and Remus to give us a little privacy… so this doesn't have to be a public moment?"

Harry knew his father was talking to him like a three year old, but for some reason he didn't care at the moment. He nodded, quite childishly, he noted unabashedly.

"Okay, sweetheart we'll leave you two alone, all right?" Lily stated. "But we'll be right downstairs if you need us… okay?"

Harry nodded and they left the room silently.

"Okay, son," James said once they were alone. "Just hold still, I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise.

Harry closed his eyes and stuffed his beat-red face in the pillows. James noticed his son's embarrassment and smiled sadly. He swiped his finger into some cool cream and tenderly dabbed it on his son's injury site. Harry gasped at the sudden coolness of the cream on his skin.

"Easy, Harry," James murmured softly. "It's okay… It'll be over in a minute." Then he went silent.

"Monff poff mophen," Harry said, his head still in the pillows.

"What was that?" James asked, pausing in his task to listen carefully.

Harry turned his head out from the pillows and said, "Don't stop talking… I don't know why, but it helps a little…" He blushed again.

"Okay then," James replied soothingly. He smiled warmly. "Lie back down and stay still."

Harry complied silently.

James once again swiped a small amount of cream on his finger and started toward his son's backside. "Ready? All right now… It's okay… I'm right here…"

Harry flinched slightly at the touch.

"Shh… It's fine Harry… I'm almost done… There… See, all done…" he said softly. He reached up and rubbed his son's back, between the shoulder blades calming him.

Harry lay on the bed and allowed his father to soothe him. The soft contact was strangely satisfying. He felt his eyes begin to close. He was drifting. He knew it, but he didn't care. He was asleep in mere seconds.

James looked down at his son and with a smile; he noticed that his son was in a peaceful slumber. He let out a content sigh, and pulled the pair of boxers and the t-shirt Harry had been wearing back over the boy's body. He then, tucked his son under the warm blankets, removed his glasses, set them on the table, and left the room silently, closing the door behind him.

He walked down stairs and was immediately bombarded with questions as he walked into the sitting room. He held up his hands and told the three of them to calm down, and that Harry was merely napping and would wake up soon. That calmed them and they sat and chatted quietly, until Lily decided it was time to make dinner.

"So tell me about Harry's friends," James said after his wife had disappeared into the kitchen. "What are they like?"

"Well… Ron… is… well… he's just like Harry actually," said Remus thoughtfully.

"I don't about that, Moony. I think Harry's a bit more brave at times," Sirius stated, fondly.

"That's true," Remus replied. "But Hermione…"

"Yeah, she's _way_ different from Ron _and_ Harry," Sirius said.

"Is she a rule follower like Harry said, then?" James inquired.

"I wouldn't say that necessarily…" Remus said.

"Yeah, I mean she breaks rules, she just likes… to learn… and likes things to be… er… well thought out, I suppose," Sirius said thinking back to the bright young witch that was constantly trying to help those she cared about.

"Like Lily?" James asked.

"EXACTLY!" Sirius nearly shouted.

"Shh! Harry's still sleeping," James hushed him.

"Oh right… sorry," Sirius said.

"Maybe you should invite Harry's friends over for dinner one night soon, so that you can meet them. I'm sure Harry would be thrilled. He hasn't seen them all summer after all," Remus suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll talk it over with Lily and see what she thinks about it," James said happily.

"Hey, guys?" Lily said peaking her head in. "Dinner's ready. I'm going to wake Harry."

"Okay, flower," James replied. "We'll be there in a second."

"All right," she chirped.

She climbed up the stairs to her son's room and opened the door to hear the sweet sound of her "little boy" taking deep breaths, in and out, slowly. He was definitely in a deep slumber. She smiled to herself and walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. She reached up and stroked back Harry's dark fringe that lingered across his face. The boy furrowed his brow and stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Harry," Lily called, softly. "It's time to wake up, sweetie."

"Mmnh," Harry moaned. His lids fluttered and opened to reveal the bright emerald irises within. He looked up at his mother, blearily.

"There we go," Lily said warmly. "Wake up. It's time for dinner, sleepy head.

Harry took a deep breath and stretched. He put his fists to his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them, yawning.

"Here are your glasses, sweetheart," Lily said handing them to him. He took them and smiled groggily. "And here are your jeans," stated after he had stuffed the glasses on his face. He took them too. "All right, get dressed and come down stairs, love."

"Okay," Harry croaked. Lily left him in peace to change. He pulled on the jeans she had offered him and shuffled out the door and down the stairs.

James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus looked up as the boy scuffled in and sat at the table. James noted that Harry's face was slightly flushed from sleep.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, smiling softly at the unintentional innocence of his godson.

"Yeah," said Harry, his voice was deep and thick with sleep. "What's for dinner, mum?"

"Spaghetti," Lily replied happily.

"Y-y-yum," Harry said stifling a yawn.

"Oh! Lily flower!" James suddenly sounded as Lily placed spaghetti onto plates for them and handed them out to everyone.

"Yes?" she asked curious.

"Remus suggested that we should have Harry's two best friends over for dinner soon, so that we can get to know them better!" James stated.

"Oh! Well, I think it's a wonderful idea," Lily said, smiling. "What about you, Harry? Would you like that?"

Harry, who had perked up considerably at the mention of his friends, nodded eagerly. "That would be great!" he said, eyes shining.

"Well then, we'll send a letter tonight to each of them and ask them to come tomorrow night then!" Lily said joyfully.

"Great thanks!" Harry exclaimed nearly glowing with excitement.

The rest of the night passed without event. Harry sent out an owl to Ron and Hermione asking if they would be interested in coming to dinner the following night and went to bed with no doubt that they would come. The next day Harry awoke, took a long, hot shower and, after receiving word back for Ron and Hermione saying that they both could make it, Harry noticed the day seemed to pass extremely slowly. But, finally the clock drew closer to six o'clock; the time Ron and Hermione would be arriving and Harry heard two roars of flame indicating that his friends had arrived.

Harry walked into the sitting room to greet them. His parents close on his heels.

"Harry!" a girl's voice sounded as they walked through the door. A head of bushy brown hair flashed before them as Hermione enveloped Harry in a tight hug.

"Hermione!" Harry muffled, a bit surprised.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Let him breath, will you?" said a tall red headed boy, smiling. "Hey, mate. How goes it?"

"Not bad, you?" said Harry, finally free of Hermione's grasp.

"Same, same," he replied. Then, he noticed the other two people in the room.

"Hello, I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James," Harry's mother said happily, holding out her hand.

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione fell with a _thump_ in a dead faint.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dun dun dun! Tee Hee! R&R please!


	11. Girlfriends and Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: Not mine… yeah

AUTHER'S NOTE: I just realized that in chapter four I didn't say where I had found that lullaby. It's called "Goodnight" and it is by Miss Amy Lee, the lead singer of Evanescence. If you have some time listen to it… It's really pretty. Okay… Well this chapter is a bit graphic, but if you've read the rest of it, I think you can handle it! Anyway on to chapter 11!

Chapter Eleven: Girlfriends and Nightmares

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry, those are your parents!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," said Harry, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Help me get her on the couch!"

"Right, sorry, mate…" said Ron, not taking his wide eyes off of the two other Potters. He slowly made his way backwards to where Harry had barely caught Hermione when she fainted. He hadn't removed his eyes from Harry's parents, who were staring at Hermione in concern.

"Ron!" Harry nearly shouted. "I kinda need your help… like…. I don't know… uh… NOW!" He was getting irritated.

"R-right!" Ron replied, shaking his head to bring himself back to reality. Harry and Ron lifted Hermione and set her on the couch in the middle of the sitting room.

"I'll go get her a cool washcloth," Lily said softly.

"Okay, thanks, mum," Harry replied, sitting near Hermione's feet. Ron took a seat in a squishy armchair near her head.

"So… You're Ron, eh?" James started awkwardly.

"Er… yeah," Ron replied. "Sorry about that, it's just for some reason, _someone_ didn't let us know that you two were back!" He threw a look at Harry.

"Sorry!" Harry said defensively. "I just figured it was one of those things that you needed to find out in person! Oh, and Sirius is back too."

"Here's a washcloth, dear," Lily said walking back into the room. She folded the washcloth and laid it across Hermione's head. The cool water made Hermione stir a bit before her liquid chocolate eyes fluttered open and focused again.

"W-what happened?" she asked, sitting up slowly, putting a hand to her head.

"Well you fainted," Ron told her.

"She knows that, mate," Harry told him rolling his eyes. "Do you remember _anything_?"

"I remember flooing here and t-then we saw… OH MY GOSH! WE SAW YOUR PARENTS!" Hermione said, realization playing on her features. She looked up to the faces of Lily and James Potter and gaped openly.

"Hello… Um… You must be Hermione," Lily said, a bit embarrassed at being gaped at. "It's very nice to meet you! I'm Lily and this is my husband James, and, as I'm sure you've guessed, we're Harry's parents!"

"Er… um… y-yeah, um… it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Potter," Hermione responded trying to pull herself out of her shock.

"Please, it's Lily," Harry's mother said smiling. "Anyway I was just about to start dinner, so make yourselves at home. I'll call you when dinner is ready." With that, she left the room and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

The next half an hour was spent with James, Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatting away about their adventures at Hogwarts and about life in general. James told Ron and Hermione how he, Lily, and Sirius came back, and received a shocked reaction, before Hermione noticed something.

"Hey, shouldn't you be helping Mrs. P- I mean, Lily make dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I know when my dad doesn't offer to help he has to sleep on the couch," Ron teased.

"Well not with Lily," James stated. "The last time I tried to help in the kitchen she told me that I was just in the way and that if I ever came into the kitchen while she was cooking again, then I would have to sleep outside. So I just stay out of the way."

"Wow, Harry! Your mum sounds like Ginny!" Ron said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Harry said, pushing Ron, but blushing nonetheless.

"Who's Ginny?" James asked. Harry had failed to mention her, "accidentally" of course.

"She's my sister, but she also happens to be Harry's girlfriend," Ron said smirking.

"Harry's got a girlfriend?" Lily asked, suddenly walking into the room.

"Yeah, apparently her name is Ginny Weasley," James said. "Ron's sister. A red head I assume." Harry nodded.

"Wow, Harry, you didn't tell them?" Hermione asked innocently, but Harry could see the horns. "Why ever not?"

"Shut up, you guys!" Harry said, his blush deepening. "Besides, Ron, I thought you were against it?"

"I was," Ron said. "But I talked to her about it and I think you're the best person for her."

"Gee, thanks, mate," said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Well we'll have to meet her too," Lily said happily. "But for now, let's eat!"

The five of them stood and went into the kitchen where an amazing-smelling meal was waiting for them. They all sat around the table and began to eat. They all complemented Lily on her excellent lasagna. They talked and laughed

"So, Harry tell us about Miss Ginny," James stated after they had finished a dessert of chocolate cake.

"Well what do you want me to tell?" Harry asked, again blushing.

"When did you start going out with her?" Lily asked.

"About a month ago," Harry said.

"Is she cute?" James teased.

"Yes," Harry admitted, shyly.

"Is who cute?" came a voice from the doorway.

They all turned to see a young redheaded girl standing with her hands on her hips. She had a threatening look on her face.

"Ginny!" Ron said surprised. "We weren't expecting you!"

"We were just talking about you!" James said.

"Don't play cute with me Harry Potter!" she replied.

"What? Oh! I'm not Harry!"

"Excuse me?"

"Gin, that's my dad," Harry told her.

Her eyes snapped over to Harry and then back to James. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. "Whoa! You _do_ look just like him!" she said in awe. "Oh, but he's got hazel eyes."

"Yeah, and we really were talking about you," he said.

"Aw… You think I'm cute?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Er… y-yeah," Harry muttered, blushing yet again. Ginny giggled at the blush, her eyes shining. "Well, h-how did this happen?" Yet again James and Lily told the story of how they had return through the veil that Sirius had originally fallen into.

"Wow! So Sirius is back too, then?" she asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied nodding.

"Harry! That… that's AMAZING!" said Ginny, happily.

"I know!" Harry replied equally as happy. But he turned around too far to reveal the cut along his cheek from Uncle Vernon. Ginny gasped.

"Harry! What happened to your face?" she nearly shouted in concern.

"N-nothing," Harry said turning away. "It's not a big deal."

"We noticed it too," Hermione said.

"Yeah… We just figured it had something to do with your mad, uncle," Ron said.

"Well you figured right," James told him.

"What. Did. He. Do." Ginny asked, acidly, through clenched teeth. Her blue eyes were on fire.

"Well… he uh… h-he did some… er… stuff…" Harry told her.

"What do you mean _stuff_?" she asked. "What kind of _stuff_?"

"I… Gin, I… I don't know i-if…" Harry tried. Ginny's expression softened. She took a seat next to Harry and took his face in her hands.

"It's okay, Harry. I understand," she told him softly. "You don't have to tell me now. Just tell me when you're ready. I'll be there. I'll wait."

"Thanks," Harry said. It didn't really seem to be enough to say but he didn't know what else _to_ say. But he didn't have to say anything at all. She understood him perfectly.

"So… uh why are you her anyway, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah! Mum says it's time to come home," Ginny said. "She said that Hermione's staying with us tonight because we are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow."

"Oh! Well we should probably get going then!" Hermione exclaimed. "Thank you so much for the meal Mrs. Po- I mean, Lily!"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Ron said.

"Bye you guys! It was nice to meet you!" Lily said.

"Yeah feel free to drop by any time!" James told them.

"See ya," said Harry. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck in a hug.

"Bye, Harry. It was so good to see you again!" she said.

"See ya, mate!" Ron said, pounding his fist with Harry's.

Ginny rushed forward and gave Harry a forceful kiss on the lips. Harry's eyes widened at first but then he kissed her back. Everyone else averted their eyes. Ginny pulled back and smiled. "Bye," she said. Then her, Ron and Hermione flooed back to The Burrow.

"Er… bye," he whispered after her. Then, he remembered that both of his parents had witnessed the scene. "Er… uh… I… um… well…"

"Really?" James teased. "That was intriguing."

Harry blushed.

"Oh leave him alone, James!" Lily scolded. "I thought it was cute! Well, anyway, sweetie, it's well after 10 o'clock. Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

"Okay," Harry agreed. He would do anything to get out of that awkward situation.

One hour later found Harry in his pajamas, face washed, curled up in his giant bed in his new room. His parents had tucked him in just like they had the past few nights and Harry began to drift into sleep.

_He was back. Harry was back at the Dursley's. How did he get here? Where were his mum and dad? They had to come and get him out of here! Then, he looked up._

_Harry felt fear seize him. Uncle Vernon was above him hitting him with his belt. The man was laughing at him. The pain was unbearable Then, Harry heard it. The sickening sound of a zipper being unzipped. He struggled to get away from the beefy man. He screamed._

_"Shut up!" Uncle Vernon spat. "You'll like it you little shit!"_

_"No please, don't!" Harry begged._

_Uncle Vernon began to pull Harry's pants off of him. _

_"NOOOO!"_

_"Harry," this voice was different. It was soothing… kind._

"Harry," the voice was louder now. His room at the Dursley's was beginning to fade into darkness.

"Harry," Lily called desperately trying to get her son to wake from his nightmare. To her relief Harry's eyes began to flutter open. She watched as Harry's tear-filled emerald eyes darted around the room trying to remember where he was. She was again grateful when his eyes landed on her and filled with overwhelming relief. He relaxed in her arms, buried his face in her shoulder, and sobbed. "Shh… It's okay now, love. It's going to be all right. Shh…"

"It's over now, son," James said laying a hand on Harry's back and rubbing circles in between his shoulder blades, soothingly. Harry choked out the rest of his sobs as he cried himself to sleep on his mother's shoulder.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so if you haven't noticed I'm a really big Harry and Ginny fan. I just think it's soooo cute! So anyway in my story Harry and Ginny get together at the end of the 5th book, rather then the end of the 6th book! So yeah R&R if you'd like!


	12. Breakfast and A Talk

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter series.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG!!! OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!! You guys are the best!!! Thanks so much!! Anyway I've been trying to update more frequently. So now instead of writing two drafts I just type it and check over the typed version and then I post it. It just helps in getting it to you guys sooner! Anyway, get ready for more parental comforting because we're off to chapter 12!

Chapter Twelve: Breakfast and A Talk

Harry awoke the next morning feeling oddly warm, as if his blankets had suddenly been heated. He also realized he was _way _too comfortable. Then, he noticed a rhythm. A slow steady beating sounded, like a drum. He opened his eyes, confused. Although the image was blurry, Harry could make out the figure of his mother beside him on his bed. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep. He then realized the steady beating had been his father's heart and that his own head was lying across his father's chest. He couldn't see his dad's eyes, but judging from his slowed heartbeat, Harry assumed James was also in a deep slumber. His mother's arm was wrapped around the two of them protectively and his father's hand was rested on Harry's head as if he had been combing his fingers through Harry's messy jet-black hair.

Harry blushed a bit in spite of himself, as he remembered the happenings of the previous night. He had acting like a three year old, sobbing like that over a nightmare. He thought back to the nightmare itself. He shuddered. Then again it _had_ been pretty terrifying. Besides, if he would wake up _this_ comfortable _every_ time he had a nightmare… well, let's just say he could get used to it. He smiled lightly and let out a contented sigh. He wasn't tired anymore, but there was no way he was going to compromise the comfortable position he was in right now by trying to get up. He remembered when he was younger he had dreamed of being able to crawl up into bed with his parents after a nightmare. He never would have thought that at the age of 16 his _parents _would climb up into bed with _him_. So, he decided to just relax in his parents' arms and wait for them to wake up.

He didn't have to wait long, though. A few minutes after Harry had decided to stay relaxed in his parents' loving arms, he felt his father's hand brush lightly through his hair as the man woke from his slumber. James took a deep breath and attempted to sit up. However, when he went to move he noticed his son on his chest and stopped. He glanced at his wife on the bed, and then back to his son. Harry's green eyes looked up at him surprised.

"Oh!" James whispered huskily. He hadn't realized Harry was awake. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been awake for a little while," he muttered back.

"Are you hungry?" James asked quietly.

"A little," Harry admitted equally as quiet.

"Come on, then," James said, as he lightly lifted his wife's arm and laid it next to her on the bed. She stirred a bit but didn't wake. He then grabbed the two pairs of glasses off of the side table. He put one pair on his face and handed the other to his son. Harry clambered out of bed and followed James downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, James began to rummage through the pantry in search of breakfast. Harry took a seat at the table, trying to stay out of the way. James kept moving things out of the way within the food cupboard. This continued for a while before James pulled back with an odd look on his face.

"You know," he said, "I've just realized that I don't know how to make any of this stuff…"

Harry laughed. James looked at him strangely. '_That's the first time I've heard him laugh like that,' _he thought. _'It sounded so natural.'_

"Er… Hello?" Harry said. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"What? Oh! No, it's nothing," James said smiling. "Don't worry about it."

"Uh… okay?" Harry said, thoroughly confused. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about not being able to cook. I can do it!"

"Are you sure?" James asked. "I mean I don't want you to feel obligated or anything…"

"It's okay," Harry replied. "I don't mind. Are pancakes with eggs and bacon all right?"

"Oh yeah! That'd be great!"

"I'm gonna make enough for mum too. For when she wakes up." With that Harry set off to start breakfast. He started the pancakes first. He added the milk and stirred the batter until it was creamy. Then he started up the stove. He placed eggs in one skillet, bacon in another, and the pancakes he did in a third. By the time everything was finished Lily had come down stairs.

"What is that wonderful smell?" she asked.

"Harry's making breakfast!" James exclaimed merrily from behind his Daily Prophet. "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon."

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells then it should be delicious," Lily said. "Wait a minute! Why is Harry cooking the meal while you just sit here?"

"It's okay, mum," Harry informed her. "I offered."

"Well… all right then… I _was_ wondering if you where a good cook. I mean you mentioned that you cooked a while ago… but…"

"Well I don't really know if I'm a good cook. But you can let me know after you eat it," Harry said, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sure it's fantastic! I mean it looks really good," James said, as Harry placed the meal on the table.

"Well dig in I guess," Harry said awkwardly. He was a bit nervous about seeing their response to his cooking, as he had never been complimented on it before. Not that the Dursley's would have bothered. He watched with apprehension as his parents took their first bites.

"Wow! Harry this is excellent!!" Lily cooed.

"It's right up there with your mum!" James cried.

"Er… Thanks," Harry replied self-consciously. He blushed yet again.

Throughout the meal the three of them chatted away. Lily and James were careful (much to Harry's delight) not to mention the undertakings of the night before. Harry's pride was still a bit fragile that morning. So, Lily and James stayed far away from the topic, as to keep Harry from further embarrassment; at least for now. They would all talk about it later. Lily and James both knew they were saving the touchy subject for later.

"Thanks for breakfast, love!" Lily said as the three of them finished.

"No problem," Harry replied. "I'm just glad you liked it."

"It was delicious, son," James chimed in.

"Thanks."

"All right, sweetheart, we've put it off long enough," Lily said after a long moment of silence.

"Your mother is right. Let's go out into the sitting room. We need to talk," James said solemnly.

Harry knew exactly what was coming and he felt the feeling of dread percolate through him. He decided to put on an act though. _'I'll just act as if I don't know what they're talking about,'_ he told himself. However, deep down he knew they wouldn't fall for it. _'Hey, it's worth a try!'_

"Harry, we need to talk to you about last night," James informed him, as they got comfortable in the spacious room.

"W-what do you mean?" Harry asked, in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

"Harry, we know that you know _exactly_ what we mean," Lily told him.

"You had a nightmare last night, Harry," James said. "You've got to tell us what happened that night or at least what your dream was about. It's the only way we can help you."

"I-I don't w-want to t-talk about it," Harry choked out. He was horrified to find that fresh tears had sprung to his eyes.

"I know, sweetie, but we want to help you," Lily said.

"W-well can I just… you know… start and… t-try to get as far as I can?" Harry asked, trembling.

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll listen to you no matter what, okay?"

Harry nodded and hesitantly began the story. However, as soon as he started, he found it hard to stop. He just kept going.

"W-well that n-night… A-aunt M-Marge was over… and I-I made dinner for t-them while t-the D-Dursley's were out. W-when they got h-home t-they… ate t-the dinner, a-and I thought that m-maybe I w-was in the c-clear… B-but then I heard U-uncle V-Vernon coming up the s-stairs," Harry started. The tears in his eyes leaked over. "A-aunt Marge was w-with him… H-he t-told me to g-get on the floor… l-like he always d-did… H-he undid h-his b-belt… a-and h-he l-lashed m-me l-like u-usual… M-Marge j-just sat there… o-on t-the b-bed… l-like s-she was w-watching t-the T-TV," He was sobbing now. So hard that his parents had to listen intently to understand what he was saying. "T-then –hiccup – h-he s-started t-to –hiccup – unzip h-his p-pants… W-when I-I f-finally – hiccup – r-realized w-what he w-was d-doing I-it w-was – hiccup – t-too l-late… B-but I-I – hiccup – _t-tried_," he told them desperately. "H-he w-was j-just – hiccup – t-too s-strong… A-and it h-hurt s-s-so b-b-bad – hiccup – I-I'm s-sorry… I t-tried…"

He finally gave way to sobs and buried his face into his mother's shoulder. She too was sobbing and his father not far from it. Lily held her son to her and rocked him gently, as James rubbed comforting circles in between his shoulder blades.

"W-we don't blame y-you, Harry," Lily whispered into his tousled hair. "No one blames you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! That's the end of Chapter Twelve! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you couldn't tell I was feeling a bit sentimental when I wrote this chapter. There is a lot of bounding. Anyway tell me what you think!! Thanks guys, you're the best! R&R if you want: )


	13. Lamborghinis!

DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of Harry Potter, sorry… That would be the lovely J

DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of Harry Potter, sorry… That would be the lovely J.K. Rowling!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! No, I haven't abandoned this story!! I am so sorry about the delay!! I have started a new story called: Please Love Me. If you want to check it out just head to my profile and it will be there! Once again I am very sorry for the wait! And after that I really don't know what else to say here except: enjoy the thirteenth chapter!

Chapter Thirteen: Lamborghinis?!

After the "chat" in the sitting room Harry went upstairs and changed into some day clothes. When he came back down he was wearing one of Dudley's old, faded blue t-shirt and hole infected jeans that, even though Dudley had them when he was maybe twelve, were two sizes too big. Lily took one look at her son and sighed in anger.

"What's the matter, mum?" Harry asked.

"We're getting you some real clothes while we're out today," she told him.

"We're going out today?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, well when your friends mentioned that they were going to Diagon Alley we remembered that we need to go too," James told him.

"And what better day to go than when your friends are going too," Lily smiled.

"Oh okay then," Harry said. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as your lazy bum of a father finally decides to get dressed," Lily teased.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," James told her heading for the stairs.

"Go get your shoes on, love," Lily said to Harry, who nodded and headed up the stairs after his father.

Once upstairs Harry made his way to his room. When he got into his bedroom he located his trainers and pulled them on, lacing them tight. He was so excited. He couldn't imagine anything better than going to Diagon Alley with his parents. However, he wondered how his parents were going to know what he needed, since he hadn't received his Hogwarts letter yet. He decided to go ask.

"Hey, mum?" he asked once he made it back downstairs.

"Hm?" his mother's voice sounded.

"Er… how do you know what I need in Diagon Alley? My school list hasn't come yet has it?"

"No it hasn't. And I doubt it will," Lily responded, confusing Harry further. Then, upon noticing her son's bewildered expression, added, "Don't worry you'll understand in time. And I know _exactly_ what you need for school this year, love."

"O-okay then," Harry said uncertainly.

"All right!" James said hopping suddenly into the room. "Are we ready?"

"I am. How about you, sweetheart? You all set?"

"Uh huh," Harry nodded.

"Good! Now your father and I are going to have to change our appearance because Dumbledore doesn't want the Wizarding World to know of our return quite yet, all right?"

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"But we won't have to do so until we get to the Leaky Cauldron," Lily said.

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"All right! Is every body ready?" James asked. He received two nods. "Then, let's go!" He sounded excited, as if he hadn't been outside in a long time.

They stood at the fireplace. James tossed the floo powder into the hearth. "We're going to floo to the Grimwald Place first because we'll have to get you some muggle clothing too. Plus, it will make us less conspicuous," James told his son with a wink.

Harry grinned at his father. He was glad they were going to muggle shopping first. He wasn't sure if he could handle the Wizarding World yet, but maybe if they worked their way up it wouldn't be so bad. The three of them stepped one by one into the fireplace and whisked away to The Grimwald Place.

When they landed a familiar sight met Harry's eyes. The dreary sinister of the walls wasn't something Harry would forget anytime soon. The baleful aged house elf in the corner, muttering to himself wasn't something Harry would forget anytime soon either. He scrunched up his face in disgust at the creature. He had never had a reason to bare ill will toward the pitiful creature until now. If it hadn't been for that old elf Harry wouldn't have gone to the Department of Mysteries and he wouldn't have lost Sirius through the veil. Of course if Sirius hadn't gone through that veil he wouldn't have found Harry's parents and they wouldn't be with him now. It was kind of funny how things like that worked out. That truth alone was probably the only thing that was keeping Harry from jumping at the loathsome beast and beating the holy living crap out of him.

"Ready to go, son?" James asked, a little concern at the plethora of emotion running across Harry's face. _'Wow… you can read his emotions like a book.'_

"Huh? Oh… er… Yeah! I'm ready," Harry replied with a blush. Ginny had always told him how easily his emotions could be read. She compared it to reading a book. Now he assumed his father would be having the same thought.

"Well, let's not waste any more time, then!" his mother said eagerly. "I can't wait to get you some decent clothes. Just you wait; next year you'll be the best-dressed kid at Hogwarts! I'm sure we could find some lovely jumpers to match your eyes. I know exactly what colors to look for, and naturally so, since I'm the one you inherited your emerald stare from! We can get anything you'd like and naturally we…" Lily continued to babble as they walked out of the house. James looked at his son and rolled his eyes behind his wife's back.

"Be careful," he muttered to Harry. "She may want to get your hair and nails done too!"

Harry bit his lip to try to keep himself from laughing. His mother didn't seem to notice and just kept on walking, prattling away.

The made their way into town and entered the first shop. Lily led the way to the teen boys' section and started skimming a rack of shirts. Every now and again she would place something over her arm. When, she had scanned her way through the whole rack she turned suddenly and looked at Harry, who looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"I'm going to hold up each shirt and I want you to either nod or shake your head at whether you like it okay?" Lily told him; as though it was the most important thing he would ever do in his life. He nodded in acceptance.

Harry did as he was told until he had gotten all the way through the giant stack of shirts. They repeated this with pants and dress clothes. They left the store with a good four or five bag stuffed with clothes. Harry had almost choked on his tongue at the price, but his parent merely handed over the muggle money and left the store with their head held high.

"That was an awful lot of money," Harry said guiltily.

"Was it?" James asked.

"Well, yeah," Harry said as if it were obvious. "People don't normally pay almost 400 pounds without breaking a sweat!"

"Harry, your father's family is… well, how do I put this? Um… very… _very_ well off," Lily explained. "Don't worry it took me a while to get used to the spending costs as well."

"What do you mean by… er… well off?" Harry asked.

"Well name an expensive car," James said.

"Er… Lamborghini?"

"Good," James replied. "Now you see we could very well buy about six custom built Lamborghinis and still not cause a dent in our spending money."

Harry's mouth dropped. He had seen the small fortune in his vault right before his first year but it couldn't have tackled that! "S-since w-when?"

"Er… well since… forever really," James replied.

"The vault I saw before my first year was nothing like that at all," Harry told him.

"Did you think we would keep all that money in one place?"

"Oh… er… no I guess not."

"However, every time you took money from the vault you went to that amount was transferred from another vault back into that one so it would seem like nothing had been taken from it to begin with. You would have gained access to the other vault when you became of age," James explained.

"Whoa…" Harry couldn't exactly think of anything else to say.

"I know!" Lily said. "It's a lot to take in at one time!"

They entered the next shop. It was a shoe store. Lily took off at once, picking a shoe in every color. They left the store with a shoe for nearly every outfit they had bought at the previous store. Harry was still feeling guilty at the price but not nearly as bad as before. If they could afford Lamborghinis, then surly 300 pounds in shoes wasn't bad, right?

A/N: Hey once again I'm so sorry about the delay!! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and hopefully the next chapter will come much, _much_ sooner!!


	14. Never, Ever Give Up!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to JK Rowling! I do not make a profit from this story. Thank you!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I know it has been ages since I last updated but I have a good reason. First of all my laptop just died on me out of the blue so I had to wait for it to get back from Geek Squad for two weeks. Then, I had to re install all of my Word 2007 stuff and then I realized that I had completely retype the seventh chapter of Please Love Me because it was locked on the "old" 2007 Word and I was going insane!! Then, I just couldn't resist the nice weather… That's the main problem! Please don't hate me! Anyway I hope you like the 14th chapter!

Chapter Fourteen: Never, _Ever_ Give Up!

All in all Harry had to admit that the morning had been a pleasant one. Of course he was most definitely not used to going through over 4000 pounds in only 4 hours time, but he enjoyed the time alone with his newly returned parents. He thought back through the shops they had gone to. Not only had they gone the clothing store and shoe store but they also went to the tuxedo shop. At first Harry was confused on the reasoning behind have a tuxedo, on account of he didn't have any events or parties planned, but his parents told him that once they had been known to throw parties and when Dumbledore finally announced them as living again that tradition would start back up again. And, of course, his mother made sure he had a suit for _any possible_ party theme. She had also decided to get Harry's hair cut to a more desirable length. "You have such beautiful eyes and I hate having them covered up!" she had said. The hair stylist also showed them how to gel Harry's hair into a more planned wild look. Lily said she'd help Harry with until he got the hang of it. Harry had to admit, it _did_ look better. Then they had come to a little diner to have decent sized luncheon and that is where Harry sat at the moment thinking on the turn his life had taken.

"…ry?"

_How did I get here?_ he thought. _Two days ago I was an orphan getting beaten by Uncle Vernon and now I'm sipping soda with my parents in warm little diner. _

"…arry?"

_I wonder if I really deserve all of this. I don't understand how they don't think I'm dirty. After what Uncle Vernon did… I wonder how they can even stand to look at me. I mean, I'm a _

_freak. Only a freak would be so weak as to let something like that happen to them. So, guess that's really what I am. A Freak._

James was beginning to get worried. He had been calling his son's name for the past five minutes and the boy wasn't responding. And what was worse was the fact that Harry had started to tremble. His fixed eyes were staring at the table blankly. Finally, after tears had sprung to Harry's eyes James reached across the table and shook his son gently. "Harry?"

Harry's darted swiftly up to meet his father's. He had a startled animalistic look in his eyes. Like a skittish rabbit getting ready to leap away, Harry tensed.

"Harry, sweetheart?" Lily soothed. "Do you know where you are?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Har?" James tried. "Son? It's okay. You're safe. We're at diner in London, remember? You're Uncle isn't here."

Harry's bottom lip trembled slightly in fear and he squeezed his eyes shut, but he still remained silent.

"Harry? Son, talk to me, what's wrong?" James tried again. He tucked his wand up his sleeve and muttered a privacy spell so that whatever happened next would draw attention.

But before James had a chance to do anything Lily was next to him.

_**"'Goodnight, sleep tight. No more tears…'"**_

_That's the same lullaby mum sings… _

_**"'In the morning I'll be here…'"**_

"M-mum?" Harry whimpered, opening his eyes guardedly.

"Yes, love I'm here."

Harry looked across the table at his father. "D-dad?"

"Yeah, son, you're safe."

"'M Sorry…" Harry muttered, shamefaced.

"It's okay, love," Lily cooed. "Do you remember where you are now?"

"Yeah. A diner…" Harry replied. "I think it was called Home Sweet Home Diner."

"Yep," James answered with a smile. "We sure are."



"What would you like to eat, baby?" Lily asked.

"Er… w-well… I-I…" Harry looked panicked.

"You can order anything you want," James encouraged. "Remember money is no obstacle. Remember Lamborghinis?"

"Oh yeah…" Harry replied, still feeling a bit guilty about asking for anything. "C-can I have the chicken sandwich with chips?"

"It's '_may _I' and yes, of course you may!" Lily smiled.

"T-thank you…" Harry mumbled to his lap.

James removed the privacy spell subtly and called a waiter over to the table. He ordered Harry's meal along with his and Lily's. The waiter nodded and said that he'd be right back with those. Lily stood and sat back across the table from her son and next to her husband. Once she was facing Harry she beamed proudly at him.

"W-what?" Harry asked fidgeting, nervous about being the center of attention all of a sudden.

"I'm j-just so proud of you for being so b-brave," Lily replied, her voice cracking as her eyes swam with tears.

James placed his arms around his wife while saying, "Yeah, our brave little man." Harry blushed.

"I-I'm not trying to be brave or anything," he garbled.

"I know, love and that's what makes it so much better. You can be brave just being you," Lily sniffled. "And that just makes me so proud. After all you've been through, you somehow find the will to get out of bed and move throughout your day. And t-that's j-just… I-it's just so very, very brave of you."

"I-I…" Harry stammered, not really sure what he was supposed to say at a moment like this.

"She's right," James said. "Many people that have been through what you have been through, just give up, but you continue to push on and that really means something. I hope you never, ever feel the need to just give up, because you are so much stronger than that."

Harry's eyes were blurred by tears as he swallowed the lump in his throat. No one had _ever_ said something like that you him in his whole life. The fact that his parents thought he was strong was enough to keep pushing for as long as it took. And at that very moment Harry vowed to himself to never give up, no matter what happened. "T-thank you," Harry choked out.



His parents simply smiled.

A/N: OMG!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I don't even think I put enough "Os" to tell you how sorry I am. And you want to know the worst part? I don't even have a good excuse this time. It's just that it had been so nice out lately and I wanted to enjoy the weather than sit inside on the computer… So, once again I am truly sorry for the wait. But I hopre you enjoyed the 14th chapter!! R&R (If you can forgive me that is).


	15. Hogsmeade and a Surpirse

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this… The amazingly talented J.K. Rowling does! Please don't sue me, thanks.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay… I'm not even going to try to explain… All I can say is writer's block. Sorry But I hope you like the chapter.

PS: The lullaby that I have been using is "Goodnight" by Amy Lee (from Evanescence)

Chapter 15: Hogsmeade and a Surprise

To say the least, Harry's day had been a full one. He laid in his bed that night thinking back. He simply couldn't believe how much his life had turned around in such a short amount of time. He had parents. _Loving_ parents. He was loved and cared for, which was a new concept for Harry. Never in his life had someone held him and told him he was special. He had to admit it was a nice feeling. So much had happened that Harry wasn't sure he was going to be able to sleep that night. He thought for sure he would be up for hours. However, exhaustion soon took over and Harry fell into a deep, restful sleep.

The next morning sunlight streamed through the window and onto Harry's face. His brow furrowed and he pulled the covers over his head groggily. Why was it so bright? Then the answer came to him! It was morning!

Harry sat up in bed, so fast that he got light headed. He steadied himself and jumped out of bed quickly. He burst from his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. There they were. His parents. It hadn't been a dream. He had a feeling that the unreal sensation he had was going to be sticking around for a while. He couldn't stop thinking that it _had_ to be a dream! But, there they were, clear as day.

"Good morning, son!" James called from the table with his paper. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?

"Er… yes, very pleasant, thanks," Harry replied breathlessly. He was still looking at his parents in awe.

"We're really here, darling," his mother said gently in his ear, as she had come up behinds him. Harry started and turned to look at her face. She was smiling softly. "We're not going anywhere, love. Not for a long, long time."

Harry nodded shakily. "Okay," he muttered, blushing a bit.

This had to be some kind of joke, right? Harry wasn't used to people be there for him. This was the moment that someone was supposed to hop out and scream, "Got ya!" and Harry would be whisked away, back his uncle's, where he would be beaten and starved and used! He knew it. Any second now…

No one hopped out and the reality of the situation came crashing down on Harry. This was real! He got a second chance with his parents. He never had to go back to the Dursley's "care." He could be a kid. He could laugh and have a good time. He could be himself without the fear of being smacked for it! He would be protected if anything went wrong. He had a second chance with…

"Good morning!" Sirius' voice broke through Harry's thoughts as the man came into the kitchen, wearing blue pin-striped pajamas. The man kissed the top of Harry's head. "Hey kiddo! How'd you sleep?"

"G-Good…" Harry stammered absentmindedly. He watched Sirius walk across the room and sit at the table. "When did you get here?"

"Last night!" Sirius replied cheerfully. "I came over to chat with your parents and then I decided to just stay the night since I stayed so late… Anyway, I wanted to see you and you were already asleep, so I decided that I would wait to see you this morning!"

"Oh," Harry replied lamely. He took a seat next to Sirius at the table. Lily brought a basket of muffins to the table and told everyone to enjoy. Harry was quite sure that he had never had muffins this good in his entire life!

Harry found himself in the library after breakfast. He was searching for a book that would help him with his Charms essay when the library door opened and his parents stepped in.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Lily chirped. "What're you up to?"

"I'm just looking at book for my Charms essay," Harry explained.

"I see! Well, your father and I are going to step out a bit and we were wondering if you'd be all right if we left you here with Sirius for a little while."

"Oh, okay! Yeah that's fine… Where are you going?"

"Oh, no where very important," James answered with a wink. "We'll be back in a little while, okay?"

"Um… Okay?"

"I love you, sweetheart!" Lily said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you too," said James, ruffling his son's hair.

"I love you too," Harry responded, still puzzled.

And with that Harry parents left the library with Harry standing dumbfounded in the book-filled room. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders and got back to searching.

Two hours later, Harry had completed his Charms work and he headed down the stairs to find Sirius lounging on the couch reading _The Daily Prophet_. He looked up as Harry as he entered the sitting room.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius greeted. "I was beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to."

"I was just upstairs doing my Charms essay. Now all I have left is Potions… But my brain is sore, so I think I'll put that off until another day."

"Good plan!" Sirius agreed. "Besides I was kind of hoping you would like to head out to Hogsmeade with me so we could get some Zonkos stuff! I've got fifteen years of pranking your dad to catch up on!"

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well go on! Head upstairs and get your shoes on so we can leave!"

Sirius smiled as Harry raced up the stair. Gods, how he had missed that boy! Harry came back down a few minutes later and beamed at Sirius. "I'm ready!" he announced.

"Great let's go!" Sirius smiled.

The two of them headed to the floo and Harry paused. "Wait! Do mum and dad know that we're going? What if they come back? Won't they worry?"

"Nah! I left a note for them to let them know where we are!" Sirius explained. And on that note they flooed to the Hogshead in Hogsmeade.

After spending three good hours in Zonkos, creating plans and pranks and picking out the best items to carry them out, Sirius insisted that the two of them go back to the Three Broomsticks to get some lunch.

"Home, now?" Harry asked as they finished their meal.

Sirius looked down at his watch. "No quite… Let's go to Honeydukes!"

Harry looked at his godfather in suspicion. _'Why do we have to wait until a certain time to go home?' _But before Harry had an opportunity to ask, Sirius was wheeling him out of the Three Broomsticks and up the road toward Honeydukes.

Sirius bought Harry more sweets than should be legal. Harry kept telling him that he didn't need all of it, but Sirius was having none of it.

"Pah-lease! If anyone needs a hefty dose of sugar, it's you, Pup," Sirius told him.

After that Harry had stopped fighting it and allowed Sirius to buy out the store if he wanted. He was pretty sure that if he took all of this to school he would very soon be the most popular kid at Hogwarts. Finally Sirius announced that they could go home and they walked back down to the Hogshead and flooed to the Potter residence.

When they arrived, the house was dark. Harry was confused as to where his parents were. Surely they should be back by now. He looked up at Sirius, who smiled down at him.

"C'mon!" his godfather urged, as he set their bags of goodies and pranks down. "Let's head out back."

Harry was dumbfounded but he complied. _'What the hell is going on?'_

Once Sirius opened the back door a loud, "SURPRISE!" rang out into the afternoon air. Harry looked out into the yard to find a large crowd smiling at him as they threw up confetti and party streamers. He was at a loss for words.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Lily exclaimed as she and James made their way from the crowd toward Harry.

"T-this is all for… m-me?" Harry choked. He looked around at the party. A large party-tent had been set up with a band playing on a stage with tables and chairs lined in front of it. On the front table there was a large cake that appeared to be in the shape of a Quidditch stadium. To left of the tent was a long table with _tons _of presents spilling over the sides. Behind it all was a Quidditch pitch and a pool. The whole place was decorated with Gryffindor Quidditch themed party decorations and caterers were walking around offering drinks and snacks, while a photographer was snapping pictures of the action.

So many people had come. The first people he noticed were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were still smiling up at him. Then he saw Remus, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Fred, George, Dean, Luna, Seamus, Neville, and even Dumbledore and McGonagall had come. Nearly, every Gryffindor from 6th year and up had shown up and several others from different houses had come, even Cho Chang from Ravenclaw and Zacharias Smith from Slytherin. All he could do was stand in shock. All of these people had come for him?

"Of course it's for you," James answered. "Do you like it? I know it's a bit big, but we haven't been able to give you a proper birthday so we wanted to go all out! But I h –"

James was interrupted by Harry throwing his arms around his father's waist in a joyful hug. "I love it!" he cried into the man's chest. He pulled back from his father to squeeze his mother. "I absolutely love it!"

"We're glad!" Lily laughed.

"How did you do all this?" Harry asked.

"Well the other night while you slept we sent a letter to Ron and Hermione with all the info on the party, and told them to send invitations to everyone they knew. Then they told those people to invite whomever they'd like. And the next day, I had your father distract you just long enough to call and book the caterer, band, and photographer. Then, today your father and I headed over to Remus', where I made your cake and Remus and your father set out to get the decorations. Then, while you and Sirius headed out to Hogsmeade, we three came back to the house and had the Weasley's and Hermione come over to help set up. As your guests arrived your father and I explained to them that there was a jinx set up around the property that would not allow them to give away our location and we checked them over to make sure they held no threat. And then we led them out here to await your arrival!"

"Wow!" Harry chuckled. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" James smiled. "Now, go have fun with your friends."

Harry beamed and obeyed, heading out to talk with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The latter of which, kissed him sweetly upon his arrival. Harry laughed with his friends for a long time and danced with Ginny to the music the band played.

His mother then, took the stage and announced that it was time for dinner and then cake and presents. Harry was sat at the head of the table and hamburgers and hotdogs were passed around to everyone by the caterers, as well as fries and punch. The crowd ate happily and chatted away. Harry laughed as Fred and George fought against Sirius for the best prank story and beamed at his father, who winked at him. After the meal was over Lily brought the cake with sixteen lit candles over in front of Harry, while everyone sang "Happy Birthday" (except Fred and George who sang "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow"). Harry blew out the flames and didn't miss a single one.

After cake, Harry was set to opening presents, which ended up being a herculean task because of the sheer amount of gifts. This many gifts would have made Dudley proud. Harry felt a little spoiled, but it felt pretty good to be cherished like this, so he ignored it. He received a new Defense Book from Hermione, a book on the "Latest Quidditch moves and How to do Them" from Ron, a new Quidditch set including two beaters' clubs from Sirius, a set of Quidditch protective gear from Remus, a black kneazle with piercing emerald eyes, who Harry named Jade, from Hagrid ("I thought it'd be useful, since ther deadly loyal an' protective. An' she reminded o' yer, 'Arry."), and much, much more. Harry's favorite gift though, came from his parents at the very end. They had gotten him a lot of things so far including a trick broom that would simulate daring tricks and teach him how to do them at a safe distance from the ground, a new set of Quidditch robes in Red, Emerald, and Dark Blue, and a new potions kit with the promise that Lily would show him how to properly prepare them and catch him up in Potions. However, his favorite was the six tickets to the next England Quidditch match.

"You can invite three of your friends, but don't announce that here," Lily explained in his ear softly, so as not to cause chaos over people begging Harry to take them because she had a pretty good idea of who he was planning on inviting. "The other two are for your father and I. Sirius and Remus will also be joining us, but they've already got theirs." Harry reached around and hugged his mother tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry breathed in her ear.

"Your welcome! It was your father's idea though!"

Harry turned to look at his father, who was leaning up against the gift table and smiling at him. _Thank you_ he mouthed and James smirked and winked at him.

After Harry was finished opening his presents they all headed out to the Quidditch pitch and took turns playing full matches against each other. They used Harry's new Quidditch set and he wore his red Quidditch robe. When the matches came to a close, they headed to the pool to cool down from the summer heat, which Harry's new pet, Jade did not like in the least. She followed Harry from the side of the pool and cried out to him.

Around eight in the evening, his guest began to take their leave, until only the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were the only ones who remained.

"Happy Birthday, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as she and Mr. Weasley took their leave with Fred and George, who saluted Harry before disappearing through the floo. It had been decided that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would be staying the night, as long as the girls slept in a separate room.

The seven of them stayed up well into the night before Lily announced that it was time for everyone to go to bed. Harry crawled into bed as his parents tucked him in and Jade curled up on his chest.

"Did you have a good time, son?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Harry replied, as he stroked Jade's soft coat. "This was the best Birthday ever!" And truly it was.

A/N: Phew! Finally done! I know it's long overdue, but I hope you like it! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon, since I finally broke the writer's block! Please feel free to review!


	16. Author's Not: Plan of Action

Okay here's the plan with this story… I know it has been forever, but I have been quite busy. But this story has I believed reached its end. I am currently writing a sequel to this story and it will be about Harry's seventh year and his hunt for the Horcruxes.

I am doing it this way because I do not want to duplicate the books and just add Harry's parents in. I think that the seventh book would be the most altered and therefore I am going to my take on how that year would have gone had Harry's parents been there! I also expect that I will be able to update much more frequently! Thank you for reading and I am sorry for the HORRIBLE delay!


End file.
